Stella
by Looney Malfoy09
Summary: Hermione y Draco entre otros alumnos son reclutados para una nueva orden, STELLA. Dos casas rivales, dos clases diferentes, hijos de mortifagos e hijos de la orden del fenix ambos bandos unirán fuerzas para derrotar al que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. D&H, T&L, B&G
1. Primer misión

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, salvo algunos que iré añadiendo a la historia.

Este es mi primer Dramione , este capitulo es clave para que se entienda la historia que se desarrollara a partir del siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.

* * *

CAPITULO I

PRIMER MISION

—Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, lugar donde asisten los hijos de las mejores familias de magos de Inglaterra.

—Es decir, la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica.

—Así es, pero el colegio también acepta a magos hijos de muggles.

—Parece una buena institución.

—Parece… pero en él suceden cosas extrañas —El hombre que hasta ahora le mostraba fotos del colegio y sus alrededores en una diapositivas, las cambio por las de un mago con una larga barba blanca y anteojos de media luna—. Él es Albus Dumbledore, actual director del colegio y es considerado por muchos como el mejor mago de la época moderna. Cuenta con una infinidad de reconocimientos en la sociedad mágica, es Jefe del Wizengamot y es un secreto a voces que el ministro no da un paso sin antes consultarlo con él. Y por supuesto, es el fundador de La Orden del Fénix.

—Toda una eminencia —Le comento la mujer que hasta hora permanecía prestando suma atención a la información que le estaban proporcionando.

—Sí, pero oculta algo, sabe más de lo que aparenta y sospecho que está manejando la vida de varios para conseguir un fin…debes averiguar que trama.

—Cuenta con ello —La mujer anoto rápidamente el primero de sus objetivos.

—Severus Snape —La fotografía de un hombre de grasiento cabello negro, tez pálida, nariz larga y túnica negra apareció en la pantalla—. Es el profesor de pociones. Él y Minerva McGonagall son el principal apoyo de Albus. Sin embargo, Snape jugó a los 2 bandos en la primera guerra mágica y desde entonces ha jurado lealtad a Albus y la orden del fénix, pero nadie deja de ser un mortífago. Tu segundo objetivo es averiguar a quien pertenecen sus lealtades verdaderamente.

—Pues da mala vibra solo con mirarlo, la verdad.

—Harry James Potter —Los ojos de la mujer pasaron rápidamente del pergamino donde anotaba, a la pantalla. Un chico delgado con cabello rebelde, anteojos y enigmática cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, posaba distraídamente en la foto que sin duda le habían tomado sin que él se percatara—. Hijo de Lily y James Potter y conocido por la tragedia que marco su vida. Ambos padres murieron el día que Voldemort intento asesinarlo y fue criado por muggles, según nuestros informes, en pésimas condiciones. Es mestizo, su madre, Lily Evans, era hija de muggles y James Potter, sangre pura. Es un chico valiente y fuerte pero le juegan en contra los sentimientos, suele dejarse llevar por ellos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Es la pieza clave de todo, no le pierdas de vista.

La mujer seguía en sus anotaciones procurando que no se le escapara ningún detalle. Sin duda, la misión que llevaría a cabo sería difícil y sería mejor tener toda la información posible.

—Hermione Jean Granger —El hombre siguió con la presentación y esta vez fue el turno de una jovencita de piel blanca, abundante cabello castaño y ojos cafés—. Hija de muggles, hasta el momento considerada la mejor bruja de su generación. Independientemente que forma parte del círculo interno de Potter, Ella es valiosa para la operación.

— ¿Por qué es valiosa? —Pregunto intrigada, a simple vista le parecía una chiquilla común y corriente, inteligente tal vez pero nada fuera de lo común.

—Ha superado a todos los magos de su generación en cuestión de conocimientos, incluso a aquellos que le llevaban 11 años de ventaja en el mundo mágico. Desde el primer momento que piso Hogwarts se propuso demostrar que la condición de su sangre no influía nada en su calidad de bruja. Tiene valentía, determinación e inteligencia, sin duda características primordiales para nosotros.

—Ya veo.

—Ronald Billius Weasley —Un chico alto, pelirrojo y con pecas en la cara apareció en la pantalla—. Sangre pura, hijo de Molly y Arthur Weasley, es el sexto hijo varón, mejor amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. No se le dan bien los estudios y hasta ahora no se ha destacado en ninguna actividad que no sea ajedrez mágico. —dijo con burla.

—No parece tener ninguna cualidad especial aparte de ser allegado a Potter —Le comento la mujer con el mismo tono.

—Oh, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, tiene la mejor de las cualidades —Ella lo miro con curiosidad y él sonrió ante eso —. Lealtad. El chico es capaz de enfrentar sus peores miedos y si es necesario dar la vida por sus amigos.

—Vaya…son un trío interesante.

—El "trió de oro", así les han apodado. En su primer año, evitaron que Voldemort obtuviera la piedra filosofal; en su segundo, descubrieron la ubicación de la cámara de los secretos y mataron al monstruo que habitaba ahí. En su tercer año descubrieron una verdad que cambio considerablemente la situación, Sirius Black era inocente, Petter Pettigrew estaba vivo y fue quien traicionó a los Potter entregándolos a Voldemort. Si alguien sabe dónde se esconde Black, son ellos tres. Averígualo.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con los chicos de ahora? Deberían estar tonteando por ahí, no cazando monstruos y magos tenebrosos.

—Hay más —El hombre no hizo caso al comentario de la mujer y siguió con la presentación—. Neville Longbottom, sangre pura, hijo del Auror Frank Longbottom y su esposa Alice Longbottom. Fue cridado por sus abuelos después de que Bartemius Crouch Jr., Rabastan, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange torturan a sus padres hasta la locura. Actualmente permanecen ingresados en San Mungo —La mujer le dirigió una rápida mirada a la foto, absorbiendo las características del objetivo. Cabello rubio, rostro redondo— Es un chico torpe, tímido y con serios problemas para socializar, el trío de oro suele protegerlo de los diversos ataques que sufre a manos de sus compañeros. Sé que parece que es insignificante pero creo que tiene mucho para dar. Igual que Ronald, es leal a Harry Potter; tal vez porque ambos han tenido que crecer sin sus padres.

—Así que crees que el chico Longbottom tiene deseos de vengarse. ¿No es así?

—Sí, entre otras cosas —El hombre volvió a cambiar de imagen y esta vez apareció una hermosa chica de largo cabello rojo, delgada y con pecas en la cara. A pesar de las finas facciones de su rostro, le daba un parecido a Weasley—. Ginevra Molly Weasley, hermana de Ronald, la séptima hija del matrimonio Weasley y la primera mujer en una larga línea de puros herederos hombres.

—Un augurio de que será una bruja poderosa.

—Lo es. A su corta edad, la potencia de sus hechizos –a pesar de ser simples– es realmente impresionante…ya me imagino cómo será cuando empiece a manejar magia avanzada.

—Ya veo el porqué Hogwarts es un colegio de Elite —comento la mujer, algo asombrada con los chicos que le habían descrito—. ¿Hay más?

—Sí, dos más. Ambos pertenecen a casas diferentes de los 5 Gryffindor anteriores —La foto cambio y apareció la imagen de una chica con mirada distraída, saltones ojos azules, despeinada cabellera rubia por debajo de las caderas y con un aire soñador—. Luna Lovegood, sangre pura e hija de Xenophilius Lovegood. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía 9 años a causa de un encantamiento mal ejecutado. Luna es…especial, por llamarla de algún modo. Su IQ es de 172, arriba del de Hermione Granger, tal vez por eso pertenece a Ravenclaw. Igual que Neville es rechazada y agredida constantemente por sus compañeros; pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con Ginevra, y la otra parte del tiempo buscando criaturas jamás vistas. Luna tiene una peculiar forma de ver la vida, muy diferente al resto y tal vez por eso percibe más cosas que la mayoría. Digamos que su lema es " _Que no se pueda ver, no significa que no exista_ "

—Me recuerda a mí —La mujer sonrió con nostalgia.

—A mí también —El hombre le devolvió una ligera sonrisa—. Nos falta el último y el más…difícil de todos.

La imagen de un chico alto, rubio y ojos grises apareció en la pantalla. Desprendía arrogancia y altanería, típicos rasgos de los aristócratas. La mujer lo reconoció y supo en ese instante que la misión iba a ser más complicada de lo que esperaba

—Draco Lucius Malfoy—El hombre se detuvo un momento para observar las reacciones de su acompañante—. Sangre pura, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Pertenece a la casa de Slytherin y, antes de que lo preguntes, no, no es amigo de Potter y compañía, de hecho son enemigos declarados. Su padre es un mortífago y el año pasado Potter lo identificó como uno de los que acudieron al llamado de Voldemort. Draco es un chico precavido, mis investigadores no pudieron reunir mucha información ya que es astuto y cuidadoso con sus actividades, un digno Slytherin—La mujer pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo se formaba en los labios del hombre conforme le contaba aquello—. Es bueno en artes oscuras y pociones. Es inteligente pero terriblemente arrogante, está acostumbrado a recibir lo que desea, le han inculcado la importancia de la pureza de la sangre y por lo tanto odia a los " _sangre sucia_ ", constantemente los ataca y mayormente su objetivo preferido es Hermione Granger.

—Vaya, para no tener mucha información has sido muy detallado.

—Estos 7 chicos son tu principal objetivo —El hombre volvió a ignorar sus comentarios y prosiguió—. Debes acercarte a ellos, conocerles y ganarte su confianza, es primordial reclutarlos para nuestra causa.

— ¡Pero son niños! ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ellos?

—Entrenarlos, y si es posible salvarlos de sus destinos. Lo que les espera no es fácil, prácticamente están solos y sin la ayuda adecuada no sobrevivirán.

—Ya… ¿y porque no unes fuerzas con La Orden del Fénix?

—Porque no confió en La Orden, hay más de un traidor ahí te lo puedo asegurar.

—Vale…—La mujer suspiro — ¿Porque Draco Malfoy?

—Pensé que no lo preguntarías—El hombre la miro fijamente y sonrió— Por la misma razón que te reclute a ti. Ustedes son los últimos descendientes de los Black, una de las familias desaparecidas gracias a Lord Voldemort. Es su deber restaurar el orgullo Black, no importa que ahora lleven apellidos diferentes. Draco y tú, Nymphadora, merecen una segunda oportunidad. Después de todo, son familia y se deben apoyar ¿O es que no quieres ayudar a tu primo?

—Tonks, te he dicho que me llames Tonks—La mujer estaba molesta y lo demostró cambiando su linda cabellera castaña a una rojo intenso, haciendo uso de su condición de metamorfomago—Malfoy y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación de "primos". Para ser más exacta nunca hemos cruzado palabras, nuestras madres nunca han tenido contacto.

—Por supuesto que no, Narcissa es demasiado correcta para arriesgarse y Andrómeda demasiado orgullosa para aceptar una disculpa.

— ¿Porque te interesa restaurar el honor de la familia Black? ¿Porque hablas de mi madre y la de Draco como si las conocieras? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

—Todo a su tiempo Tonks, todo a su tiempo —El hombre no perdía esa sonrisa misteriosa—. Nos hemos desviado del tema principal, te infiltraras como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, podrás investigar cerca a Dumbledore y Snape, acercarte a los chicos y además, tengo informes de que el ministerio intervendrá en Hogwarts este año.

— ¿El ministerio? ¿Para qué?

—Es tu trabajo averiguarlo, confió en ti Tonks, sé que podrás.

—No te defraudare.

Nymphadora Tonks salió de la casa donde se hacían las reuniones de un grupo secreto llamado Stella. Hace un mes, un mago la había interceptado cuando se dirigía a su casa. En un principio se mostró renuente a colaborar, pero el mago le hizo una propuesta. Le dijo que era de los pocos que tenía pruebas sobre el regreso de Lord Voldemort y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mago oscuro intentara retomar el poder. La cito en una casa al día siguiente para hablar sobre el tema y proponerle unirse a sus fuerzas.

En un principio, Tonks fue para obtener información y después compartirla con La Orden pero, una vez allí, aquel misterioso hombre le empezó a revelar información que la orden no poseía, y si lo hacía, no la compartían con ella. A Tonks no le preocupaba aquello, sabía que era un miembro nuevo y para muchos una bruja sin experiencia que acababa de regresar de América –donde residió hasta cumplir sus estudios mágicos por decisión de sus padres–, por lo tanto La Orden no estaba muy convencida de sus capacidades; sin embargo la habían aceptado a petición de Ojoloco Moody, él había sido su maestro cuando decidió unirse a la academia de Aurores y Moody había visto suficiente potencial en la chica para proponerla como miembro de la orden.

Cuando aquel hombre –el cual se presentó como " _Arcty_ "– le revelo todo lo que sabía, ella intento convencerle que uniera fuerzas con La Orden para derrotar a Voldemort pero él se había negado alegando que la orden había sido corrompida hace tiempo y estaba seguro que aún existía otro traidor. Aquella suposición le sentó mal a Tonks, no quería dudar de nadie, pero a todos los conocía muy poco y posiblemente por el único que pondría las manos al fuego seria por Ojoloco y el mismo le repetía constantemente que no se podía fiar de nadie.

Evaluó sus posibilidades. Por una parte, La Orden ya había luchado contra Voldemort y los miembros sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, pero Arcty poseía información valiosa y tenía, por el momento, más apoyo que la orden y contaba con el beneficio del anonimato. Todos sabían que un grupo no dirigido por el Ministerio luchaba contra las fuerzas de Voldemort, "La Orden del Fénix", pero nadie conocía Stella, ni a sus integrantes, Voldemort y sus mortífagos jamás esperarían un ataque de ellos porque simplemente para el mundo no existían. Decidió que por el momento Stella tenía más terreno ganado y aunque sintiera que traicionaba a Moody, lo primordial para ella era vencer a Voldemort, por sus padres y por ella misma, ya que la condición de sus sangres los ponían en objetivo de exterminio de las fuerzas oscuras.

Tonks se dirigía a su casa para arreglar todo, era viernes y el lunes próximo empezaban las clases en Hogwarts y con ellas su primera misión para Stella. Debía ser sincera, se sentía sumamente feliz y orgullosa que la hubieran calificado por sus habilidades y no por su edad y apariencia, con eso había conseguido esta misión, había competido con otros 4 chicos miembros de Stella pero ella había sido mejor. Aun recordaba la sonrisa que le había dirigido Arcty cuando ella había ganado casi como la sonrisa de orgullo cuando hablaba de Draco Malfoy.

Y hablando de su querido primo, le había mentido a Arcty cuando dijo que nunca habían cruzado palabras, por supuesto que lo habían hecho aunque ya hacía mucho. Él tenía 10 años y ella 15, se habían encontrado por pura casualidad en la fiesta del hijo de un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia. Tonks había intentado acercarse a él, tenia curiosidad por la familia de su madre, ya que ella nunca hablaba de ellos. Solo supo qué era familia de los Black el día que encontró un par de fotografías viejas guardadas en una polvorienta caja en el ático de su casa. En ellas salía su madre con dos mujeres, quienes –al ver sus rasgos– asumió eran las hermanas de su madre. Los nombres estaban escritos al revés de las fotos, Bellatrix y Narcissa, la madre de Draco. Luego, cuando vio a la rubia en la fiesta, la reconoció pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse a ella y decidió acercarse a su primo…grave error, el chico empezó a gritar e insultarla llamándola asquerosa mestiza, que era una vergüenza para su familia al igual que su madre y que jamás volviera a repetir que era primos por que la repudiaba. Tonks quiso darle su merecido aquel chiquillo malcriado pero apareció su madre y aunque le llamo la atención a Draco por causar alboroto, jamás le exigió que le pidiera disculpas a ella, en realidad Narcissa ni la miro y entonces ella entendió por que su madre jamás hablaba de su familia.

Pero ahora su misión consistía en acercarse a Draco, habían pasado casi 6 años desde aquel día, tal vez había madurado…sinceramente lo dudaba pero no iba defraudar a Arcty, reclutaría a Draco aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

* * *

Hola, espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo, quiero aclarar algo Tonks sera importante en la historia mas el Fic no se basara en ella, este es un Dramione con algunas otras parejas como Binny, Thuna y otras que se me van ocurriendo xD me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión es muy importante para mi saber si les gusto o si no, espero que me regalen un Reviews, saben que eso ayuda mucho para animarnos a seguir escribiendo. Podrían comentarme quien creen ustedes que es "Arcty" o sugerime alguna pareja o lo que ustedes les guste.

Bueno las dejo, saludos espero que nos leamos pronto. Saludos


	2. ¿Prima?

_Todos los personajes le pertecenen a J.K. Rowling yo solo juego con ellos..._

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a:** Mangetsu Hyuga, Belen, adrmil, Lawiliet Hanabi, LadyChocolate Lover, Altairalinda, Princesa Mabel Malfoy, Lariana, Aid4, Dianapayan67, Tokio2323 y los que me dejaron anonimos, muchas gracias por los Favs, Follow y Reviews que me dieron.

* * *

 **CAPITULO II**

 **¿PRIMA** **?**

En Hogwarts un ciclo más empezaba, era el quinto año para él trío de oro, el curso pasado se había celebrado en el colegio el torneo de los tres magos y por supuesto en noticias más relevantes Lord Voldemort había regresado. Las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien para Harry ni para sus amigos. Ellos creían que después de que él diera la voz de alarma al de decir que Voldemort había vuelto la comunidad mágica se uniría y enfrentarían juntos los terribles males que El-que-no-debe-ser –nombrado y sus mortifagos causarían, sonaba muy bonito, pero era una reverenda patraña.

Prácticamente nadie les había creído e incluso estaban dudando de Dumbledore el cual apoyaba a la versión de Harry. Principalmente era el Ministro de Magia quien oponía a creer la verdad, en cambio, había empezado una campaña para desestimar a Dumbledore y Harry Potter alegando que querían tomar control del ministerio. El banquete de bienvenida se estaba celebrando, ya había acabado la ceremonia de selección y los de nuevo ingreso habían sido dirigidos a sus respectivas casas, ahora como era costumbre el director daría su discurso de bienvenida y los avisos correspondientes. Los chicos escuchaban casi con aire aburrido y otros ansiosos por poder comer por fin.

—Bienvenidos sean alumnos nuevos y los no tan nuevos, un año más el colegio abre sus puertas para recibirlos y llenar sus pequeñas cabezas de conocimientos, con la esperanza de que por lo menos una de tantas cosas se les queden grabadas, ahora como veo que algunos están impacientes por comer — Ron casi puedo jurar que le dirigía una mirada divertida a el — Procederé a dar las buenas noticias con las que inauguramos este curso. En primer lugar tenemos dos incorporaciones nuevas a personal docente, Es un gusto presentarles a la supervisora académica Dolores Umbridge que estará a cargo de…

Dumbledore detuvo su discurso al escuchar que alguien se aclaraba la garganta tras él, en evidente signo que de que quería tomar la palabra. El director se tomó asiento y la pequeña bruja regordeta con cara de sapo y chaqueta rosa chicle se dispuso hablar.

—Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí con ustedes — una sonrisa falsa hizo estremecer a más de uno en el gran comedor — Como su director les dijo, seré la nueva supervisora académica, estaré a cargo de revisar y regular todas las clases que se imparten –Hizo una pausa como cuando tomas aire para soltar algo que has ensayado por mucho tiempo — El Ministerio de Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacieron podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivarán y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción…

Para este punto la mayoría de los alumnos había perdido el interés, no es como si hubieran estado interesados en escucharla en un principio, pero ahora ya ni siquiera el respeto que debían a una autoridad del colegio servía para mantenerlos interesados o para fingir, por lo menos. En Ravenclaw la mayoría charlaba como si se encontraran en el parque preguntándose dónde habían pasado las vacaciones, a excepción de Luna que miraba el techo encantado como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía y resultara ser lo más interesante de la noche, Harry desde su asiento observando a Luna podría jurar que estaba tarareando una canción, sonrió y volteo a su derecha para decirle algo a Ron, pero su amigo tenía la frente pegada a la mesa y daba ligeros golpes, sin duda se estaba muriendo de hambre. En la mesa de Hufflepuff el panorama no era diferente, todos estaba en sus asuntos pero nadie prestaba atención a Umbridge. En Slytherin la mayoría tenía cara de estar oliendo mierda, como si los acontecimientos ahí fueran demasiado insignificantes para su extraordinaria existencia. Aunque esa era su actitud común, no había forma de saber si lo causaba el discurso de Umbridge o solo porque eran Slytherin. Y luego estaba Hermione que parecía verdaderamente concentrada, en realidad, era de las pocas por no decir única que estaba prestando verdadera atención.

—… porque algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tanto se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que así se haga, mientras que otras, desfasadas y anticuadas, deberán ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, así pues, hacia una nueva era de apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas.

 _¿Uh?_ A los alumnos les tomó un minuto darse cuenta que el discurso había terminado, poco a poco empezaron aplaudir, cuando la mayoría estaba prestando atención de nuevo, Dumbledore ya se había puesto de pie para seguir con las presentación.

—Gracias supervisora Umbridge por tan inspirador discursos estoy seguro que a nuestros alumnos les ha parecido sumamente motivador — El director les mando una acusadora mirada y se pudieron escuchar más de una risita suelta por todo el gran comedor — Ahora como les estaba diciendo tenemos 2 nuevas incorporación, la segunda es nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras la señorita Nymphadora Tonks.

—No-me-jodas — Desde la mesa de Slytherin se puede escuchar una fuerte y clara maldición proveniente de Draco Malfoy, mientras que Theodore Nott le pegaba con su codo en las costillas para que se callara — Debe ser una maldita broma — Dijo en un tono mucho más bajo al darse cuenta de varias miradas sobre él, incluida la de la pequeña y pelirroja bruja que ahora sería sus profesora de DCAO.

—No, no lo creo —Theo se encontraba algo divertido ante la expresión de su amigo — En realidad creo que este será un año muy interesante.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada, no volvieron a cruzar palabra el resto de la cena y ambos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios una vez que el banquete había concluido. Ya en sus habitaciones los chicos seguían en silencio. Draco no podía maldecir más su suerte, no era suficiente con que en su casa las cosas estuvieran saliéndose de control, las constantes discusiones con su padre y los ruegos de su madre para que no empeora la situación con su actitud "rebelde" como ella lo llamaba, no, ahora también el colegio se había jodido al tener que estar bajo el mismo techo, y como no, bajo las órdenes de su queridísima prima.

Theo observa curioso como Draco movía de lugar el mismo objeto varias veces refunfuñando una sarta de groserías. Él sabía que Nymphadora Tonks era prima de Draco, en realidad él sabía toda la situación familiar de los Malfoy como Draco sabía la de los Nott. Habían crecido juntos, se consideraban hermanos y sin dudar uno daría la vida por el otro, aunque claro está, jamás lo dirían en voz alta. Para Theo había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba en la mansión Nott y era cuestión de tiempo que les obligará a unirse a sus fuerzas, si no era que sus propios padres los ofrecían para ser nuevos mortifagos. Pero por el momento dejaría que Draco se preocupara por tener que convivir bajo las órdenes de su prima ya le amargaría, más, la vida después.

Blaise Zabini compartía cuarto con Draco y Theo en un principio no se llevaban bien, sus personalidades chocaban, pero con el tiempo y la convivencia se fue desarrollando una camaradería típica en los adolescentes masculinos. Blaise observa como el incómodo silencio reinaba en su habitación, a él no le gustaba el silencio, le recordaba sus largas y solas estadías en su mansión donde no tenía hermanos y su madre siempre se la pasaba en fiestas de la sociedad mágica, así que decidió animar un poco el ambiente.

—Esta buena la profesora nueva ¿no? — Soltó casualmente, le había parecido guapa la nueva profesora aparte de muy joven, vio como Theo le hacía una seña con la mano moviéndola a un lado de su cuello con la palma abierta apuntando hacia abajo, seña de que cortara el tema — ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué no la han visto bien?

Draco estaba a punto de decirle que cerrara la boca, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a una chica delgada, de tez blanca, ojos verdes y una largo cabello negro, que saltó a la cama de Draco, sin invitación previa, tal como había entrado.

— ¿Quién te parece guapa, Blaise? ¿Umbridge? — Le pregunto en forma de burla la recién llegada.

—Ja ja. Pansy, bonita, no de si te enteras pero esta es la habitación de chicos eh — Blaise al diferencia de los otros dos, no tragaba a Pansy.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí entonces? — Ni Pansy tragaba a Blaise.

Los otros dos chicos rieron ante el comentario de Pansy y Draco se acercó a besar la mejilla de la chica.

—Que pasa guapa ¿No puedes dormir?

—Algo peor que eso, Draco — la chica le hizo un puchero — La estúpida de Amber Dunn, me cambiado de habitación porque dice que YO soy una mala influencia para Daphne y las demás. Ahora me toca compartir habitación con Millicent Bulstrode y la otra chica rara que no recuerdo su nombre ¿Creen que yo sea una mala influencia?

—Si

—No

—No

Theo y Draco le enviaron una mirada de advertencia a Blaise y el solo se encogió de hombros. Pansy decidió ignorarlo

— ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir hoy aquí? —La chica puso la mejor de sus caras inocentes, la que nunca fallaba cuando le pedía algo a sus dos amigos.

—Claro pequeña

—No, ni hablar.

—Por supuesto que te puedes quedar Pansy —Le dijo Theo mirando fijamente a Blaise para que no se atreviera a replicar.

—Pfff esta bien pero solo esta noche — acepto derrotado el moreno y se metió a la cama ya sin ánimos de seguir hablando.

Pansy se acomodó en la cama de Draco y este se tuvo que trasladar a la cama de Theo. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban y los chismes que circulaban en Hogwarts, Draco y Pansy solo eran amigos al igual que con Theo, Los tres habían crecido juntos por las relaciones que tenían sus familias. Los dos chicos adoraban a Pansy, si era cierto que era una chica difícil y para la mayoría una tonta y superficial, pero para ellos era una excelente amiga que los escuchaba, los apoyaba y les había salvado el trasero más de una vez cubriéndolos tanto en Hogwarts como en sus casas. Los chismes habían surgido porque ella era una chica sumamente amorosa, no tenía reparo en sentarse en las piernas de ellos si se sentía cansada o en llegar corriendo y plantarles un beso en la mejilla solo porque había amanecido de buenas o pasearse colgada de sus brazos por el castillo. La diferencia era que Theo era mucho más reservado que Draco, no le gustaba demostrar emoción alguna delante de los demás y a Draco no le importaba seguirle el juego a Pansy por horas. También eran amigos de Daphne y Astoria pero al igual que Blaise con ellas habían empezado a relacionarse cuando entraron a Hogwarts.

* * *

La mañana siguiente en la mesa de los Gryffindor, los chicos desayunaban animadamente mientras revisaban su nuevo horario escolar.

—Oh no, creo que empezaremos mal el día.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Mione? — Le pregunto Harry

—Tenemos DCAO

—A mif mef gufta DFCAFO — Ron habló con la boca llena de comida y tuvo que tragar rápidamente ante la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga — Y tenemos profesora nueva quiero saber cómo es — Harry asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón a su amigo

—…con Slytherin.

—Mierda…—Dijeron los 3 hombres presentes Harry, Ron y Neville.

—Bueno chicos, al mal tiempo darle prisa, vamos que quiero llegar temprano.

—Tu siempre quieres llegar temprano Hermione —Se quejó el pobre Ron que quería seguir disfrutando de los huevos con tocino.

Una vez en el aula, se sentaron como de costumbre Hermione y Neville adelante y Harry y Ron atrás, la clase se fue llenando por los alumnos de Gryffindor, los Slytherin siempre era los últimos en llegar, cuándo se dignaron a entrar Draco soltó una maldición, ellos no solían revisar con qué casa compartirán clase, después de todo ninguna les agradaba, por eso se sorprendieron al ver a los Gryffindor ahí.

—Como si no fuera suficiente con la estúpida profesora nueva, también tenemos que compartir la clase con cara rajada, pobretón, el gordo y como no, la sangre sucia — Le comentó Draco a Blaise que iba a su lado en un tono muy alto que daba a entender que sin duda quería que todos lo escucharan, Pansy soltó una risita tonta, mientras Daphne y Theo tomaban asiento siendo siempre los más prudentes del grupo.

—Solo ignórenlo —Les dijo Hermione a sus amigos, los cuales hacían grandes esfuerzos por no maldecir a Draco.

—Oigan ¿creen que Draco conozca a la nueva profesora? lo digo por la forma en que se expresó de ella —Comentó Harry susurrando entre los 4 que se habían juntado para poder hablar en privado.

—Puede ser, vieron su reacción ayer cuando Dumbledore le presentó— Comento Hermione empezando a formarse teorías en su cabeza. Mientras que Neville que tenía una abuela que conocía al derecho y al revés todos los chismes de la sociedad mágica, se debatía internamente entre contar la verdad o no, creía que Draco no le gustaría que se supiera la verdad, pero qué más daba, sus amigos se entrarían tarde o temprano…siempre lo hacían.

—Son primos — 3 pares de ojos lo miraban interrogantes pero antes de que Neville les pudiera seguir explicando, la profesora entro.

—Buenos días, Mi nombre es Nymphadora Tonks, pero si alguno quiere seguir con vida cuando termine este curso les recomiendo que jamás me llamen por mi nombre, Tonks, está bien o profesora como gusten.

Los alumnos la miraban entre divertidos y asustados pero ninguno comento nada, habían tenido tantas experiencias con sus profesores de DCAO que ya no sabían cuál de todos era el más raro.

—Pero quiten esas caras, que era una broma, aunque lo del nombre prefería que si lo tomaran en cuenta. Bueno sé que parezco algo joven — Tonks tropezó con el escalón cuando intentaba subir a donde se encontraba la pizarra.

—Y torpe cof cof — Seamus dejó escapar un ligero comentario y varias risitas se escucharon.

—Vaya encontramos al bufón de la clase, a ver señor… ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Finnigan — Le contestó el chico un poco asustado.

—Muy bien señor Finnigan, por favor tome asiento aquí adelante — El chico hizo lo que le pidió rápidamente — Quiero tenerlo bien vigilado — Tonks le guiño el ojo coquetamente y el chico se sonrojo.

— Como les decía, aunque parezco joven y torpe — sonrió para transmitirles confianza, la mitad de los hombres de la clase quedaron bobos con la sonrisa que les dedico— Estoy altamente calificada para el puesto, me gradué con honores de AMHA, para los que no sepan qué significan las siglas es Academia de magia y hechicería americana, soy miembro elite del Aurores y metamorfomaga — Tonks hizo una demostración cambiando su corta cabellera castaña, por una larga y hermosa cabellera violeta.

Los alumnos empezaron aplaudir como locos menos Draco Malfoy y la otra mitad de hombres que no se habían embobado con su nueva hermosa profesora ahora lo estaban… menos Draco Malfoy.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. Ahora quiero conocerlos a ustedes así que les pasaré lista y quiero que se levanten cuando escuchen su nombre y por favor corríjanme si lo pronuncio mal.

Los alumnos se fueron parando uno a uno conforme su nombre. Una vez que Tonks termino de pasar lista se dispuso a empezar la clase.

—Ahora que ya nos conocemos, les haré unas preguntas básicas para saber cuál es su nivel en la materia — Tonks los miro tratando de recordar el nombre de cada uno— ¿Alguien puede mencionar un hechizo protector?

La mano de Hermione se elevó casi inmediatamente después de que Tonks terminara de pronunciar la pregunta. Blaise estaba molesto porque había tratado de llamar la atención de la profesora incluso guiñandole el ojo cuando le pasó lista pero nada había funcionado, incluso a Finnigan le había coqueteado y a él nada, Tal vez si se hacia el chistoso con ese Gryffindor…

— Como no, la sabelotodo sangre sucia se sabe la respuesta — Los Slytherin rieron fuertemente y Blaise se sentía orgulloso por su chiste.

—Señor Zabini 25 puntos menos por su total falta de respeto hacia su compañera. Ahora pídale disculpas — Tonks se veía molesta por la actitud del chico.

—Pero… —Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido por su compañero

—Déjala Blaise entre sangre sucias y mestizas se defienden — Draco Malfoy comento malévolamente mirando retadoramente a su…profesora.

 _Pero si se había tardado en hablar._ Pensó Tonks, ahí estaba el mocoso malcriado que tanto había odiado hace años. _Me pregunto si un par de cachetadas contarán como castigo físico… uh me temo que sí._

—Señor Malfoy, me sorprende ver qué apoya a alguien más que no sea usted mismo. Pero me temo que esta vez no podre felicitarlo por tan noble acción, otros 25 puntos menos para Slytherin.

—No puedes…—Esta vez trato de replicar Draco

— ¿Quiere que sean 100? — el chico solo movió la cabeza fulminándola con la mirada

—Jajaja en tu cara Huron desteñido.

—Muy bien, 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Finnigan

—Pero…— Esta vez saltaron todos los Gryffindor en protesta

— ¡Pero nada! Les advierto que no toleraré ninguna falta de respeto entre ustedes, no me importa a qué casa pertenecen, su cuenta de en Gringotts, su estatus de sangre, si son el elegido o el mismísimo sobrino del que no deber ser nombrado — A estas alturas la cabellera de Tonks era de un rojo brillante característica de cuando se encontraba enfadada — Por lo menos en lo que concierne a mi clase se tratarán como las personas civilizadas que se supone que son, si tienen rivalidades pues las desquitan en el Quidditch ¿Me han entendido?

La clase entera solo pudo asistir con sus cabezas, debido a que la mayoría aún estaban en shock por el cambio repentino de humor de la profesora. Tonks suspiro tratando de volver a estar en calma.

—Señor Zabini aún estoy esperando su disculpa — Tonks hizo una pauso mirando a Draco y sonrió inocentemente — Y es mejor que usted también se una a la disculpa señor Malfoy.

Los chicos estaban abriendo sus bocas para quejarse cuando Tonks los interrumpió.

—… A menos que el equipo de Slytherin se quiera quedar sin buscador y… ¿En qué posición juega usted señor Zabini?

Theo que se encontraba atrás de ellos los empujó levemente para que los chicos reaccionaran y pidieran disculpas. Ambos resoplaron, Blaise se aclaró la garganta

—Yo…

—De pie

— ¿Qué?

—Que ambos se pongan de pie, enfrente de la señorita Granger y le pidan disculpas — Tonks no perdía su escalofriante y encantadora sonrisa.

Ambos chicos refunfuñando se pusieron delante del pupitre de Hermione que para variar era el de hasta enfrente.

—YolosientoGranger —Casi como susurro Blaise pronuncio sus palabras

—Yotambien —Draco fue peor

—No, no, no. Una disculpa bien dada ¿Quieren que les enseñe cómo pedir disculpas? —Tonks estaba parada al lado de ellos como una maestra de Kinder que intenta que sus pequeños alumnos se reconcilien por haberse sacado la lengua — A ver señor Zabini repita después de mí…

—Yo puedo solo — Le gruño Blaise _Estúpida bruja ni siquiera esta tan buena_

—Bien quiero oírlo señor Zabini

—Granger lamento haberte llamado sangre sucia y sabelotodo, no era mi intención ofenderte…—hubo un gran silencio y unas cuantas cejas levantadas — Bueno si era mi intención, pero lamento haberlo hecho.

— ¿Cómo se dice señorita Granger?

—uh… ¿Ok? —Tonks la miró enarcando una ceja y Hermione solo suspiro — No hay problema Zabini

—Dense la mano — Ambos chicos se miraron con asco pero terminaron dándose la mano — Ahora usted señor Malfoy

—Bien, Granger lamento haberte comparado con la profesora — Draco tomo la mano de Hermione para terminar el asunto y sonrió arrogante hacia Tonks.

—Muy cómico señor Malfoy… ¿le comente acaso que necesito un alumno de 5to curso que sea mi secretario? — Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos y volvió reformular su disculpa.

—Granger lamento haberte llamado sangre sucia… como la profesora — Los amigos de Draco tuvieron que esconder una sonrisa, él era así, ni estando en desventaja podría quedarse callado y hacer lo que le pedían.

—No juegue con mi paciencia señor Malfoy — Draco que no había soltado la mano de Hermione volvió a tomar aire para pedir una nueva disculpa y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Granger, lamento haberte llamado sangre sucia, por supuesto que era mi intención ofenderte, como lo ha sido todos estos años. Pero debido a que mi puesto en el equipo de quidditch y por lo visto también mis tardes libres están en peligro de extinción, creo que no vale la pena ofenderte …por lo menos en esta clase ¿Podrás aceptar mis disculpas?

Hermione que se sentía mareada entre la intensa mirada de Draco y el hecho de tener a dos de las personas que más la habían ofendido enfrente de ella pidiendo disculpas, solo pudo mover la cabeza indicando que sí.

—Bien —Draco dirigió su mirada a Tonks — ¿Esto es suficiente para usted? —Tonks suspiro resignada.

—Si, por lo menos has sido sincero —Hizo una pausa escaneando a los dos chicos y sonrió divertida — Ya pueden soltarse de las manos.

Ambos chicos retiraron sus manos con brusquedad como si algo de repente les hubiera empezado a quemar ambos esquivaron miradas, ninguno se había percatado que habían permanecido tomados de la mano por más de 5 minutos, o tal vez si se habían percatado, nunca se sabrá. Draco regresó a su asiento junto con Blaise.

—Bueno como veo que existe mucha enemistad entre casas, se me ha ocurrido una grandiosa idea — Tonks aplaudía efusivamente, feliz por su gran plan mientras Hermione tenía la sensación que no iba a ser para nada grandiosa su idea— La próxima clase los quiero ver sentados compartiendo pupitre con un integrante de su casa contraria — Varios bufidos de protesta se escucharon — Más les vale que cuando yo entre al salón ya estén acomodados como les dije, si no, yo tendré que formar las parejas.

Tonks se percató de la hora y se dio cuenta que su clase había acabado, despidió a sus alumnos y salió feliz, su clase había sido un éxito y claro había puesto en su lugar su querido primo, no de la manera que quería, pero lo había logrado.

* * *

Los chicos iban por los pasillos, cuchicheando, habían pasado menos de 10 minutos que la clase había terminado y muchos ya sabían del numerito que habían montado la nueva profesora, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, aunque esta última podría decirse que solo fue una víctima.

— ¿Cómo que Nymphadora Tonks es tu prima? — Preguntaba por tercera vez Daphne.

—Pues veras Daphne, cuando tu tía la hermana de tu madre tiene sexo con un sangre sucia, nace una loca, insoportable y maldita bruja como nuestra querida profesora de DCAO — Le contestó en tono condescendiente y arrogante. No sabía que le jodía más, si la humillación o que aun podía sentir la mano de Granger entre la suya — ¿Qué es lo que no captas guapa?

— ¡Ey! Que yo tengo la culpa que ustedes dos sean tan imbéciles y no puedan mantener sus boquitas cerradas eh. Mira que le han puesto en bandeja la oportunidad de humillarlos.

Draco solo soltó aire, alzando lo brazos como restándole importancia a lo que su amiga le acaba de decir. Miró a Pansy que desde que había dicho que Tonks era su prima no había dejado de mirarlo acusadoramente.

—Déjalo salir ya Pansy — Dijo el Rubio en tono cansado.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! Cómo pudiste haberme ocultado información de ese tipo a ¡MI! — La chica volteó su atención al chico Pelinegro que veía muy divertido la escena — Y tu Theodore Nott también lo sabías ¿No es así? Por supuesto que lo sabías y ninguno de ustedes par de idiotas se les ocurrió contármelo.

—Te lo iba a decir ¿Ok?

— ¿Y cuándo exactamente? ¿Cuando nos graduáramos de Hogwarts?

—No empieces Pansy…

—Nada de "no empieces" no los quiero ver hasta que decidan ya no ocultarme cosas —Así era Pansy podía pasarles cualquier cosa menos que no le contaran un secreto — Vamos Daphne — y así se fue en sentido contrario a donde se dirigían los chicos jalando a su amiga con ella.

— ¿Por qué hace tanto drama por eso?

—Es Pansy…siempre hace Drama — Los tres chicos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase donde por los menos dos de ellos planeaban encontrar con quien desquitarse.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo el trío de oro acosaba al pobre de Neville con muchas preguntas.

— ¿Pero a qué te refieres con primos? –Neville rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de Ron.

—Pues a eso, que son primos. Lo único que sé es que la hermana de la madre de Draco se casó con un hijo de muggle desde entonces la expulsaron la de su familia, Tonks es hija de ese matrimonio.

—Vaya —Comentó Hermione — ¿Y a qué familia pertenecía la madre de Tonks?

Neville miro nervioso a Harry antes de contestar — A los Black…

— ¿QUE? —Un fuerte grito proveniente de Harry se escuchó por todo el pasillo— Me estás diciendo que Tonks y Draco ¿son familiares de Sirius?

—Sus sobrinos segundos para ser exactos

—Ok…demasiada información por hoy —Comento un aturdido Ron mientras los demás solo asistían con la cabeza. Ginny que acabada de salir de sus clases se acercó a ellos.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué tal su primer clase de DCAO?

—Genial

—Entretenida

—La mejor que he tenido

—Rara… —Ginny miró extrañada a su amiga, era la primera vez que no escuchaba a Hermione dar una extensa crítica sobre alguna clase.

— ¿Y qué tal es la nueva profesora? —Los 3 tres chicos pusieron, en automático, cara de bobos.

—Perfecta

—Hermosa

—Fantástica

—Bipolar…— Ginny ahora si se estaba preocupando seriamente por la salud de su amiga, la cual parecía estar en una especie de trance.

—Hermione… ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? ...

—Digamos que Mione… acaba de tener una experiencia algo peculiar con dos Slytherin

—Ok… eso en muchos sentidos suena mal ¿están libres ahora? Podemos ir a descansar al lago ahí pueden contarme bien lo que pasó.

Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron a sentarse bajo un árbol que estaba cerca del lago, Luna se les unió una vez que los localizó y cuando Harry empezó a contarles sobre su clase las dos chicas menores se destornillaban de la risa.

—Espera, espera, estás diciendo que obligó a dos de los Slytherin más creídos a disculparse enfrente de todos ¿con Hermione?

—No es tan divertido eh —Hermione aún se sentía aturdida por los eventos o más bien por la mirada de Draco, nunca antes se había percatado de sus hermosos ojos grises _uh ¿hermosos? No exageres Hermione no estaban tan bonitos…bueno sí._

—En realidad sí lo fue.

Hermione no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de sus compañeros, todos sabían que pronto los momentos de bromas, salidas con amigos y las risas hasta que les doliera el estómago, acabarían. Pronto deberían enfrentarse a sus destinos deberían elegir entre ser espectadores o luchar por su futuro .Todos ya habían decidido de qué lado jugarían, aunque no hablaran de ello, aunque tratarán de prolongar lo inevitable, aunque por dentro murieran de miedo, sabían que lucharían al lado de Harry.

Desde un gran ventanal en la parte alta del castillo Tonks observaba al grupo de los 5 Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw, había estado estudiando a fondo los expedientes que Arcty le había dado y estaba simplemente maravillada con esos chicos, todos los peligros que habían vivido, las pruebas que habían superado, la forma en que se defendían unos a otros, lo unidos que eran, apenas tenían 14 y 15 años, pero ya habían demostrado poseer el valor de la lealtad mejor que muchos "adultos" que iban por ahí. Tal vez era su inocencia lo que los hacía tan valientes y nobles. Tonks estaba segura que ellos no necesitaban juramentos inquebrantables, marcas tatuadas en el brazo, ni promesas de futuras recompensas, para luchar, ellos lo harían por amistad, por amor. Si la metamorfomaga no estaba convencida de lo que Arcty se proponía, ahora sabía que era absolutamente necesario, esos chicos se enfrentarían al mal con o sin ayuda, y si Arcty quería proporcionarles las herramientas necesarias, ella contribuiría a que eso sucediera…Por otro lado sabía que Arcty le ocultaba algo, algo que tenía que ver con Draco y ella, con el tiempo lo descubriría por ahora era el momento de poner en marcha su primer plan para acercarse a los chicos y la nueva supervisora académica, cara de sapo, le ayudaría en eso.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, les traigo el capitulo 2 espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus criticas en el capitulo pasado trate de mejor lo que me pidieron e utilize el guion largo como me aconsejaron (Gracias Lawliet no tenia idea). Como se daran cuenta soy nueva escribiendo y sus criticas y consejos me ayudan muchismo.**

 **En cuanto a quien es Arcty solo una personita acerto xD pero ya mas adelante habra un capitulo completo para saber la identidad de Arcty, espero que les guste este nuevo cap y me dejen su opinion eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, me despido y que tengan un bonita noche o dia depende a que hora lean esto :3**


	3. Luna

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo juego con ellos..._

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a :** Todas las que aun lean las historia, a pesar que tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento.

* * *

 **CAPITULO III**

 **LUNA**

Habían pasado varias semanas de curso, las cosas con la nueva supervisora no estaban yendo bien. Ni para los alumnos, ni para los profesores, quería inmiscuirse en cada actividad que realizaban, los observaba y los reprendía si era necesario, siempre lo era según ella. Los alumnos sentían que ya no eran libres de tontear por los pasillos correr o reírse en un volumen muy alto, sentían que en cualquier momento aparecería Umbridge para arruinar el momento, así que preferían ahorrarse el numerito, sin embargo había dos peculiares alumnos que no se intimidaban con la presencia de la bruja.

Los gemelos Weasley, ellos eran unos bromistas natos y habían convertido a Umbridge en su víctima favorita, el problema fue que un día no fueron tan rápidos y los descubrió. La bruja les puso un castigo ejemplar, uno que les dejaría marcados, literalmente, los había hecho escribir con una pluma hechizada la cual al escribir la frase en el pergamino esta se grababa en la piel del escritor, haciéndoles daño, la frase que los gemelos portaban en sus manos era "Debo respetar a mis superiores". El rumor del castigo se extendió por la mayoría de los alumnos incrementando así el miedo hacia la bruja, Hermione había insistido a los gemelos que debían decirle a Dumbledore o McGonagall pero ellos se habían negado, Hermione y la mayoría no entendían porque no se habían quejado, a excepción de Ginny y Ron que entendían perfectamente porque sus hermanos no habían inmiscuidos a las autoridades escolares en el asunto. Lo sabían porque eran Weasley y nadie se mete con un Weasley y vive para contarlo… o siendo menos dramáticos, se va sin su merecido..

Una vez que Umbridge había "controlado" a los alumnos prosiguió con los profesores, empezó a asistir a sus clases para evaluar su desempeño profesional, interrumpiendo cuando a ella no le parecía apropiada la información que se estaba dando o como la mayoría sospechaba cuando quería molestar, estaba de más decir que los profesores estaban más que hartos de su actitud o mejor dicho de su presencia, por no decir de su existencia. Esa mañana el profesor Flitwick se encontraba indispuesto así que no darías sus clases, para desgracia de los alumnos Umbridge se había propuesto para cubrir sus horas, alegando que así podría interrogar a los alumnos, así que se encontraba en el salón de clases con los alumnos de cuarto curso de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

— Buenos días —Saludo la bruja mientras se acomodaba en al frente de la clase hoy ocuparemos esta hora para que yo pueda conocerlos mejor — Los alumnos la miraron interrogantes, pero solo Luna se atrevió hablar.

—Disculpe señorita Umbridge pero tenemos clase con el profesor Flitwick, me temo que tendrá que esperar otro momento para conocernos.

—Oh no me diga ¿Y qué me dice después del almuerzo, está libre? —Umbridge que no le gustaba que la cuestionaran y menos que la contradijeran cuando ella había decidido algo, le contesto borde a Luna

—Oh pues ahora que lo dice a esa hora me gusta pasear por el lago, si pudiera ser después…— Pero Luna en su inocencia no había pillado el tono sarcástico de la pregunta y había contestado sinceramente. La clase entera dejo escapar una pequeña risita que molesto a Umbridge haciéndola pensar que Luna se estaba burlando de ella.

—El profesor Flitwick se encuentra indispuesto y yo ocupare su hora para interrogarlos — Miro a la clase dando a entender que no daría ninguna otra explicación — Así que empezare, iré pasando por sus asientos, los demás permanezcan callados — La bruja se dispuso a hacerle preguntas a cada alumno y mientras lo hacia Ginny que se encontraba sentado a lado de Luna le susurraba.

—Luna, cariño, recuerdas la plática que tuvimos sobre NO contestar algunas preguntas— La rubia meneo la cabeza indicando que si — Bien, pues la pregunta de Umbridge era una de las que NO debías contestar.

—Oh —Luna se quedó un poco pensativa — Aun no sé porque las personas hacen preguntas de las cuales no quieren escuchar respuestas.

—Lo sé, pero tú solo limítate a contestar las preguntas normales ¿vale?

Luna se había quedado igual, para ella todas las preguntas eran normales, sin embargo le dijo a su amiga que sí y cuando se dio cuenta Umbridge estaba parada frente a ella, era su turno.

—Bien indíqueme cuál es su nombre completo, su estatus de sangre y el nombre de sus padres o tutores.

—Luna Lovegood, sangre pura, mi padre se llama de Xenophilius Lovegood.

—¿El jefe del Quisquilloso?

—Si, ese es el periódico de mi padre.

—Ahora entiendo — A Ginny no le gusto para nada la forma en que había mirado a Luna y mucho menos el tono que había empleado, pero Luna parecía no pillarlo y siguió tan sonriente como siempre.

— Bien señorita Lovegood dígame que impresión tiene del ministro de magia.

—Oh, pues vera, creo que es un hombre muy interesante —Hasta ahí Umbridge parecía sonriente y satisfecha con lo que la chica decía, hasta ahí…— Pero un poco tonto, aunque tal vez se deba a los torposoplos, esa es la explicación más lógica para la negligente actitud que ha tomado hacia la evidencia de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado — Todos en el aula contuvieron la respiración, incluso Umbridge que parecía tener un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo y Ginny que había perdido el color de su mejillas pareciendo aún más blanca de lo que era. Pero Luna seguía con su mirada soñadora y su serena sonrisa como si acabara de contestar cuanto es 2+2.

— ¡Como se atreve a ofender al ministro! y peor aún, ¡decir esa sarta de mentiras de quien usted sabe ha regresado! ¡Eso no es verdad! —Umbridge estaba claramente muy molesta.

—Yo no he ofendido a nadie, usted me pidió mi opinión — Luna seguía tranquila pero no entendía porque la supervisora había reaccionado así — Y no son mentiras, tal vez usted también tiene torposoplos y por eso se niega a creer la verdad, puedo regalarle un collar si gusta…ahuyenta a los torposoplos y otras criaturas invisibles — Le dijo la rubia susurrando.

—No voy a permitir tal ofensa hacia el Ministerio de Magia como se atreve a tal desfachatez, estas burlas le van a costar muy caro señorita Lovegood — Umbridge estaba que echaba humos, quería fulminar a la rubia con la mirada, de repente su expresión cambio como si hubiera captado algo — Ah ya veo, ustedes es una de las rebeldes ¿no es así? esta con Dumbledore y Potter, está provocando a un agente del Ministerio para que pierda la compostura y credibilidad…pues no caeré en su trampa ¿De verdad cree que soy tan estúpida?

—Pues…—Luna tenía la ligera sospecha que aquella era una de las preguntas que NO debería contestar —No estoy segura que quiera escuchar la respuesta — Luna contesto tan franca como siempre, y Ginny solo pudo golpear su frente contra su mesa, lamentando por la peculiar forma de ser de su amiga.

Umbridge se había quedado muda por un momento, como el resto de los alumnos, todos sabían cómo era Luna, pero Umbridge no y aunque algunos de los que se encontraban ahí eran de los mismos que molestaban a la rubia y la llamaban lunática entre otros apodos, todos tuvieron miedo de la reacción que pudiera tener hacia ella.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Está castigada señorita Lovegood a mi despacho ahora mismo! —Los alumnos miraron aterrados a Luna, si existía alguien en ese castillo que no se merecía "un castigo" de Umbridge esa era Luna. Pero solo Ginny salto en su defensa.

—¡Usted no puedo castigarle!

—¡Por supuesto que puedo ¡ —Dijo mientras salía del aula detrás de Luna.

Ginny intento seguirla y discutir con ella, pero un compañero de clase la detuvo, diciéndole que también la castigarían a ella y Umbridge no le haría caso. Pero Ginny no podía quedarse así como si nada, así que corrió en busca de ayuda.

* * *

La primer clase había acabado y ahora los Slytherin y los Gryffindor tenían clases de DCAO, los leones ya se encontraban en el salón todos habían tomado una mesa esperando por su obligado compañero de Slytherin con el cual tendrían que compartir la siguiente hora. Las serpientes también tenían claro el acuerdo o más bien castigo que su profesora había impuesto, pero eso no evitaba que pelearan con los Gryffindor por no sentarse junto a ellos, eso y que se habían propuesto fastidiar a su querida profesora cada que pudieran.

—Granger lárgate a otra mesa — Draco decidió que para no perder la costumbre molestaría a Hermione, pero ella hizo como si no lo escuchara — Te dado una orden sangre sucia, muévete.

—No pienso hacer nada de lo que tú digas, esta mesa no tiene tu nombre y aunque lo tuviera no pienso moverme. — Hermione respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Te crees mucho desde que la sangre sucia de la profesora es tu protectora ¿no? — Draco tomo a Hermione del brazo fuertemente para levantarla del asiento — He dicho que te muevas, estúpida.

—Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella, Malfoy — Ron y Harry apuntaban sus varitas hacia Draco, mientras que Neville arrebataba la mano de Draco del brazo de su amiga, poniéndola detrás de él protectoramente.

—Pero mira nada mas tus 3 perros guardianes han saltado en tu defensa, Cararajada, comadreja, y el retrasado —Draco los miraba con burla — Me pregunto qué les darás para que estén siempre detrás de ti, porque obviamente guapa no eres, aunque tampoco es como que estos tres patéticos puedan aspirar a mucho — Todos en el aula pudieron captar el doble sentido de sus insinuaciones, los Slytherin rieron con ganas y uno que otro Gryffindor también.

—Eres un…— Las palabras de Hermione que se sentía profundamente ofendida quedaron olvidadas, cuando una pelirroja entro en el aula gritando.

—¡Luna! —Ginny había atravesado el castillo corriendo para informar a sus amigos de los acontecimientos, los chicos la miraron preocupados por el semblante que tenía la pelirroja — ¡Umbridge ha castigado a Luna! ¡Se la ha llevado a su despacho!

Los cuatros chicos, reaccionaron al instante, Harry y Ron bajaron sus varitas mientras brincaban las mesas que tenían enfrente para llegar a la puerta, Neville corrió tras ellos y Hermione empujo a Draco para poder salir corriendo, pero se di cuenta que los 3 chicos habían olvidado sus cosas, he intento recogerlas.

—Hermione yo me las llevo —Intervino Seamus — ¡Corre!

Hermione no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo, los Gryffindor conocían muy bien los alcances de la bruja cara de sapo como ya todas la llamaban, habían visto personalmente las cicatrices que aún no terminaban de sanar en las manos de los gemelos, imaginarse a la frágil Ravenclaw sufriendo ese castigo hizo que un escalofrió les recorriera la espalda.

Los Slytherin se habían quedado impresionados de como los cuatro amigos se habían olvidado de todo, cuando escucharon que su amiga estaba en problemas, incluso la sabelotodo que jamás se perdía una clase no le había importado y se había ido, Draco sentía algo extraño dentro de él, le valía un comino lo que le pasara a la Lunática, pero había quedo fascinado en como los ojos de Granger habían pasado de reflejar una indignación y un odio puro hacia él, a una preocupación genuina, había sido tan drástico el cambio que se había quedo grabado en su mente. Por otro lado Theo también se encontraba desconcertado, había oído que el trio de oro y los otros eran muy unidos y que siempre se protegían, había presenciado las veces que los 3 Gryffindor habían defendido a Granger, pero siempre creyó que era solo por el hecho de tener una oportunidad de pelear contra los Slytherin pero ahora que lo veía de verdad parecían ser muy unidos. De repente se encontró observando a sus amigos ¿Harían ellos algo así por alguien de su grupo? Si era cierto que se estimaban y solían pasar muchos tiempos juntos, pero eran Slytherin la mayoría no mostraba las emociones en público, siempre conservaban ante todo las apariencias, se caracterizaban por no caer en impulsos. Los pensamientos de los Slytherin fueron interrumpidos cuando la profesora entro al aula y los mando a callar.

—Buenos días, hoy repasaremos el tema de la clase anterior, ¿alguno podría decirme que fue lo que vimos la clase pasada? — Tonks acomoda algunos papeles en su escritorio mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hermione ya que como todos sabían era ella la que siempre contestaba a todo, alzo la vista para ver porque tardaba tanto en responder y se percató de los 4 lugares vacíos— …¿Dónde están sus compañeros de Gryffindor?

—Pues vera profesora han decidió que esta clase es tan tremendamente aburrida y ridícula que han decido pasar de ella — Draco había comprobado que a pesar de sus constantes ofensas hacia su querida prima, esta no se había quejado ni con Snape ni con Dumbledore, en cambio se las regresaba y en el fondo a Draco aquello le divertía — En mi opinión, no los puedo culpar, la verdad.

—Señor Malfoy veo que amaneció muy cooperativo el día de hoy — Tonks le sonrió como siempre hacia cuando Draco intentaba provocarla, parecía calmada pero en el fondo imaginaba una y mil forma de enseñarle una lección y de paso hacerle daño…pero por el momento solo utilizaría su estatus de profesora para vengarse — Así que usted será el encargado de llevarles los apuntes y la tarea de hoy a sus compañeros.

—…Mierda — Draco a veces olvidada que Tonks podía joderlo de muchas formas sin necesidad de insultarlo, a veces se preguntaba si era una cualidad de las mujeres Black, su madre era igual.

— ¿Ha dicho usted algo?

—Que será un placer profesora —Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio mientras se hundía en su asiento refunfuñando.

* * *

—Voy entrar, no me importa si la estúpida bruja me castiga a mí también— Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro, enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Dolores Umbridge

—El problema no es que nos castigue a nosotros también, el problema es que se ensañe más con Luna — Dijo Hermione que se encontraba recargada de la pared igual que Ginny.

Los tres hombres eran los más impacientes como siempre, Ron no abandonaba su poción de guardián de la puerta, Harry estaba parado cerca de Ron pero no caminaba de un lado a otro solo estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido, las chicas estaban seguras que Harry estaba haciendo pedazos a Umbridge en sus mente, Neville tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, decía cosas en voz muy baja y a veces, muchas, pateaba la pared soltando una que otra maldición.

Los cinco estaban esperando a Luna, quien los viera podría pensar que estaban exagerando con sus reacciones, pero ellos estaban preocupados y al mismo tiempo indignados por que hubieran castigado a su amiga. Ellos se habían formado la imagen de Luna como la de una niña pequeña que veía muy diferente el mundo y por lo cual tenían que proteger, no es que la chica fuera débil, no, había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que era poderosa, pero era inocente y franca hasta la coronilla cualidades que no todos sabían apreciar, por lo cual era el blanco de muchos para molestarla, eso y su estrafalaria forma de vestir como sus constantes diálogos sobre criaturas que nadie podía ver. Eso no les importaba a ellos, a veces la rubia podía sacarlos un poco de sus casillas, sobre todo a Hermione, que era todo lo contrario a ella, pero ellos la querían así como era.

La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a la Ravenclaw que salía cubriéndose el brazo, pero sin una muestra en la cara de haberle dado el gusto de llorar o quejarse a Umbridge. La rodearon rápidamente preguntándole como estaba, la chica parecía sorprendida de verlos ahí

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunto Luna un poco extrañada — ¿No tienen clase?

—Si tenemos pero Ginny nos avisó lo que había pasado y hemos venido para ver si podíamos ayudarte — Le contesto Neville mientras bajaba la mirada —Pero no hemos podido hacer nada.

—Fuimos a buscar a Dumbledore pero no estaba…—Comento Ron tratando de explicar porque no habían podido interrumpir el castigo.

—Y el jefe de tu casa está enfermo no pudimos comunicarnos con el — Harry que también sentía remordimiento se unió a Ron.

—Oh Luna perdóname no puede hacer nada, debí haber insistido más —Se disculpó Ginny mientras abrazaba a su amiga

Luna que se había conmovido por las muestras de afecto e interés de sus amigos se echó a llorar en los brazos de la pelirroja

—Luna cariño, no llores, por favor ¿te ha hecho mucho daño? — Le decía Hermione mientras le soba la espalda en un gesto cariñoso.

—Ok, ahora si la mato…—Ron que nunca había visto llorar a Luna a pesar de las muchas veces que fue víctima de crueles burlas sintió que una rabia se apoderaba de él a ver las lágrimas de su amiga y se dirigió al despacho de Umbridge seguido por los otros dos chicos.

—No, Ron espera —Lo detuvo Luna— No lloro por eso, es que… todos están aquí tan preocupados por mí, arriesgándose a tener problemas por saltarse clases solo por mí —La chica los miraba a todos con agradecimiento y a la ves sorprendida —…Ustedes de verdad son mis amigos.

—¡Pero qué dices mujer! —Salto de repente Harry —Obvio que somos amigos y te queremos.

—Luna guapa ¿Que creíste que éramos estos cuatro años juntos? —Ginny miraba entre divertida y conmovida a su amiga — ¿Tus guardaespaldas o qué?

Todos rieron un poco, incluso la rubia olvidándose por un momento el mal rato que había pasado. En efecto Umbridge le había aplicado el mismo castigo que a los gemelos, solo que su frase era diferente "No debo decir mentiras "se podía leer claramente en la piel blanca de la chica, un poco de sangre aun salía de las heridas y el dolor en vez de disminuir parecía que aumentaba conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

—Luna creo que tu si deberías decirle esto a Dumbledore, esa… bruja no puede ir por ahí castigando de este modo. — Hermione como siempre la voz de la razón trato de aconsejar a Luna.

— ¡Oh no por favor chicos! — Luna de repente parecía asustada — No pueden decir nada, prométanlo por favor —Los chicos la miraron extrañados, los gemelos no habían dicho nada porque ellos planeaban una venganza, pero Luna no era así.

— ha amenazado a mi padre…— La rubia miro para todos lados percatándose de que nadie más pudiera escucharla — No lo hizo directamente, pero insinuó que el ministerio tiene en la mira el Quisquilloso, por las críticas que ha hecho hacia el Ministro …no quiero darle más motivos para hacer algo en contra de mi padre.

—Pero Luna…

—Harry ella va por ti y por los que te apoyamos, quiere destruir tu imagen para que la poca gente que confía en ti se vuelva en tu contra… Por eso está aquí, Hermione ya nos los había advertido pero lo he comprobado hoy, me ha preguntado muchas cosas sobre ti…—Luna estaba preocupada más que el dolor de la cicatriz, le había perturbado el hecho de que Umbridge estaba sumamente interesada en Harry pero no de una buena manera, ella podía percibir el odio de la bruja cada que pronunciaba el nombre de su amigo.

—Chicos debemos andar con cuidado si es verdad que va por Harry y por nosotros, intentara atraparnos por cualquier cosa que hagamos — El cerebro de Hermione empezaba a trabajar a mil por hora. No le había gustado cuando anunciaron al agente del ministerio, sospechaba que algo no estaba bien y ahora lo confirmaban con la información de Luna.

—Debemos avisarle a La Orden — Propuso Ginny

—Yo creo que La Orden está más que enterada de esto — Harry estaba pensativo, desde que había vuelto Voldemort las cosas habían estado extrañamente tranquilas y eso no podía significar nada bueno, pero ahora el primer problema se les presentaba, sin duda si Voldemort acataba la comunidad mágica cuando esta no estaba prevenida creyendo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado seguía muerto o desaparecido las consecuencias serían catastróficas y eso le hacía plantearse ¿A quien pertenecían en realidad las lealtades de Umbridge? — La Orden nos ha hecho a un lado, ellos no compartirán información con nosotros más que la necesaria.

—Intentan protegernos Harry, no los puedes culpar, después de todo La Orden la forman nuestros padres, familiares o profesores todos son muy allegados a nosotros y nos ven como niños.

—Pero Harry tiene razón Hermione, nos han hecho a un lado, cuando somos nosotros los que hemos descubierto la mayoría de información que ellos poseen —Comento Ron al cual tampoco le parecía que le ocultaran las cosas después de todo, todos sabían que sería Harry quien se tuviera que enfrentar a Voldemort y ellos no lo dejarían solo.

—Es cierto, tal vez somos unos niños, pero hemos demostrado hasta el momento comportarnos a la altura de la situaciones y creo que todos aquí tenemos motivos de peso para querer participar en esta guerra — Neville no había estado tranquilo desde que se había enterado que los Lestrange habían escapado de Azkaban, ellos tenían una cuenta pendiente con él, y por el amor a sus padres, juro que lo iban a pagar tarde o temprano.

—Entonces estamos solos contra Umbridge ¿no? —Pregunto Ginny, ella tampoco estaba conforme con que los excluyeran de La Orden, pero en el fondo podía entender porque. Había visto el semblante de su madre antes de salir de casa hacia Hogwarts, su madre sabía que desde ese momento jamás volverían a estar seguros ninguno de sus hijos, hasta que la guerra acabase. Todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley estaban involucrados de una u otra manera dentro de esa guerra.

Todos se miraron entre si y asistieron, Hermione dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió a dar las medidas que debían tomar.

—Bien, no hablaremos con La Orden de esto pero debemos cuidarlos las espaldas entre nosotros —Hermione siempre había sido el cerebro de la operación, su habilidad para formar un plan en cuestión de segundos los había sacado de muchos problemas — No podemos andar solos por los pasillos y de preferencia tampoco en clase, buscaremos una forma de vigilar a Luna en las clases que no comparte con Ginny, debemos encontrar un método para comunicarnos sin necesidad de hablar, no deben vernos cuchichiando tan cerca sobre todo Umbridge, debemos encontrar un lugar seguro para poder reunirnos…

—Podemos usar la biblioteca —Sugiero Luna.

—Sí, puede servir por el momento, pero debemos encontrar un lugar más privado— Todos asistieron— y lo más importante debemos descubrir los planes de Umbridge, para poder boicotear lo que sea que trame contra Harry. Ginny y Luna ustedes encárguense de encontrar un método para comunicarnos, Neville y Harry deben encontrar un lugar seguro, Ron y yo buscaremos la información sobre Umbridge, utilizaremos nuestros puestos de prefectos para entrar a áreas restringidas.

—WOW Hermione tu podrías dirigir el país si quisieras…—Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Ron.

—Chicos recuerden que debemos actuar como si no sospecháramos nada y no provocar a la cara de sapo para que nos castigue… —Hermione los miro acusadoramente y prosiguió —Harry, Ron y Neville, sé que quieren darle su merecido, y yo también lo deseo, pero recuerden cuales son nuestras prioridades —Los chicos solo asistieron un poco resignados

* * *

En la sala común de Slytherin Draco y Theo se encontraban hablando de un asunto el cual no podían atrasar más.

—¿Que vamos hacer?

—No tengo ni punta idea Nott —Draco solo llama a Theo por su apellido cuando se encontraba sumamente molesto y aunque en este instante no fuera Theo el causante de su enojo era el portador de las malas noticias.

—Draco, no tengo intenciones de ser un jodido maniático seguidor del señor tenebroso, no tengo lealtades hacia él y me importan una mierda su ideales, sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema en desafiar a mi padre e irme lejos de aquí —Theo se detuvo un momento y miro a su amigo—Pero si tú te quedas, si tú decides pelear en esta guerra, yo peleare a tu lado maldita sea.

Draco lo miro intentando trasmitirle todo el agradecimiento que sentía, Theo era su hermano y conocía sus preocupaciones, a diferencia de él, Theo solo tenía a su padre, él cual era un loco que lo maltrataba, su madre había muerto cuando era pequeño, así que no le importaba mucho huir, pero la situación de él era diferente. Él tenía a su madre esa mujer hermosa, de apariencia fría y arrogante, que se preocupada por él y sus malas decisiones, que le perdonaba todos y cada uno de sus desplantes, que había mentido incluso a su propio marido por salvar a su único hijo de algún castigo, esa mujer que desde que había regresado Lord Voldemort su aspecto era demacrado y el sabia porque, Narcissa Malfoy estaba haciendo trabajar su cerebro al cien para encontrar algún plan por no decir milagro, para salvar a su hijo y su inseparable amigo de la guerra. Su padre era otra historia, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía decir que lo quería, tal vez en algún momento fue su máxima admiración pero ya no más, le tenía coraje, rabia, no podía entender como prefería seguir a un estúpido controlador con complejo de dios todo poderoso que proteger a su familia. Definitivamente no podía irse, no podía dejar a su madre, no con el marido de mierda que le había tocado —Juntos hasta al infierno ¿No es así Theo?

—Hasta el infierno…—Los chicos se dieron un rudo apretón de manos imprimiendo más fuerza de la necesaria como sellando un pacto, mientras hacían esto ambos vieron como Pansy entraba a la sala común ignorándolos, aun no los perdonaba—Tampoco podemos dejarla ella.

—Lo se …—Draco sonrió y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Theo se levantó y caminaron hacia la chica que se encontraba acomodando un libro en el estante de la sala común.

—Hola guapa ¿Por qué tan sola? —Draco le guiño un ojo a la chica recargándose del librero mientras se cruzaba los brazos, Pansy lo siguió ignorando — Oh vamos nena, no es para tanto no puedes seguir enojada.

—Si Pansy, ya perdónanos —Theo que estaba detrás de la chica le hablo cerca del odio para ponerla nerviosa, pero la chica solo se giró para retirarse de ahí sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada—Sabes Draco, Pansy se ve de muy mal humor… —La chica rodo los ojos, pero no les hablo —Tal vez necesite…

—…Un ataque de cosquillas —Termino de decir el rubio mientras ambos chicos tomaban a la pelinegra de la cintura y recostaban en el sillón.

—Oh no, no, no… no se atrevan… les juro que …Jajaja…me las van pagar…Jajaja…basta ….jajaja—Los tres chicos reían, Pansy por las cosquillas y ellos porque ese truco jamás fallaba, Pansy siempre se rendía ante el ataque de cosquillas cuando eran niños esa era su forma de contentarla y ahora que había crecido lo seguían usando — Jajaja…Me rindo… Jajaja…por favor paren.

Los chicos se detuvieron y se dejaron caer en el sillón junto a su amiga que ahora se había podido sentar cómodamente, los tres se dieron cuenta que media sala común los estaba mirando, y es que era raro ver a los "Reyes de Slytherin" como muchos les llamaban riendo como personas normales.

— ¿Y ustedes que ven? —Pregunto bruscamente el rubio dirigiéndoles una mirada amenazadora y eso fue sufriente para muchos se dirigieran a sus cuartos y los pocos que se atrevieron a quedarse habían vuelto su atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

— ¿Qué era eso tan serio e importante que estaban hablando cuando yo entre? —Pregunto la chica sin rodeos, los había observado antes de entrar estaban tensos y ella los conocía muy bien sabía que algo les preocupaba.

—No sé de qué hablas…

—¡Por favor! Prácticamente yo los parí chicos…a mí no me pueden engañar soy como su segunda madre—Ellos rieron ante las ocurrencias de su amiga — Aunque hay algunos que suelen guardar secretos…—Pansy miro acusadoramente a Draco y este solo rodo lo ojos ante la indirecta— Pero da igual…Hablen.

Ellos se miraron, la familia de Pansy no estaba involucrada directamente con Lord Voldemort igual que los Zabini y los Greengrass pero las tres familias eran sangre pura y millonarios, sin duda el Lord trataría de reclutarlos a su causa u obligarlos si ellos se negaban. No querían decirle a su amiga para no preocuparla pero sabían que tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse

—Pansy el señor tenebroso está alojándose en mi casa…y bueno tu sabes que nuestros padres son mortifagos, Draco y yo creemos…—Theo se detuvo al ver la cara de miedo en su amiga.

—Creemos que nos convertirán en mortifagos pronto —Termino de decir Draco—Por supuesto que no queremos es prácticamente un suicidio, pero no tenemos otra opción, si nos vamos se desquitaran con nuestras familias y tampoco vamos a dejarte sola, pero joder Pansy, esto se va poner feo y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo vamos hacer para protegerte a ti, a mi madre, a Daphne, a Tory y al imbécil de Blaise. —La chica lo miro mientras suspiraba y tomaba la mano de ambos.

—Juntos, vamos a sobrevivir los 6 juntos ¿ok? —Pocas veces Pansy Parkinson hablaba en serio, pocas veces tenía que preocuparse por algún problema y otras más pocas se preocupaba por alguien más que ella misma. La vida de Pansy era perfecta, era hija única, su familia era de las más prestigiadas en la comunidad mágica, eran millonarios, era una chica hermosa, era admirada y odiada por las chicas de su casa, era la adoración de los 2 chicos más codiciados de Slytherin los cuales eran sus mejores amigos y esos dos chicos eran justo los que le estaban dando la mayor preocupación de su vida, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que les pudiera pasar, de lo que les obligaran hacer, miedo que a su familia también la reclutaran, a ella misma, a sus dos amigas e incluso miedo por Blaise lo cual era mucho decir ya que no soportaba al chico, pero ahora ella sentía que esas peleas tontas entre ellos eran lo que menos debería importarles, ahora lo importante era que estaban en peligro—Y creo que es hora que hablemos con los demás del tema.

—Hoy en la noche en nuestra habitación —Le dijo un pensativo Theo —Lleva a las chicas

Después de eso, los chicos se dispusieron a ir al gran comedor ya que era la hora del almuerzo. Ya en la mesa de Slytherin se sentaron junto a Blaise y Daphne que ya habían empezado a comer, y mientras ellos se servían se les unió Astoria la cual tenía cara de tener el mejor chisme del mundo.

—Hola ¿se han enterado de los que le paso a la Lunática?

—No, pero los estúpidos Gryffindor salieron corriendo como si fuera el fin de mundo, cuando la minicomadreja les fue avisar que habían castigado a la Loca, no entiendo porque hicieron tanto alboroto —Le respondió Blaise

—Pues porque es su amiga tarado ¿Acaso ustedes no harían lo mismo por alguna de nosotras? —Los tres hombres Slytherin se interrogaron con la mirada, se encogieron de hombros y contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—No…—Las chicas bufaron y rodaron los ojos mientras ellos soltaban una gran carcajada.

—Saben que nosotros moveríamos mares por ustedes preciosas —Theo les giño el ojo mientras les decía aquello y las chicas rieron ante eso, eran pocas, muy pocas, las veces que Theodore Nott se mostraba coqueto, esa actitud era más propia de Blaise incluso de Draco, por eso era más especial cuando Theo lo hacía.

—Bueno ¿quieren que les cuente o no? —Astoria no espero su respuesta y prosiguió con su relato— Pues resulta que Lunática le dijo a Umbridge que el Ministro era un tonto, que Lord Voldemort había regresado y él se negaba a aceptar la verdad — Draco y Theo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que no pasó desapercibida para Blaise y Daphne — Y también le dijo a Umbridge que era una estúpida, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice una chica de Ravenclaw que estuvo en la misma clase que ella.

—Pues wow por la Loca, parece que tiene más cojones que los jodidos Gryffindor —Comento Draco que miraba la entrada del comedor, les hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus amigos para que miraran hacia allá —Me pregunto cómo la habrán castigado.

Los Slytherin miraban hacia la entrada por dónde venían apareciendo los 6 Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw juntos, a decir verdad casi todos en el comedor los miraban, el chisme del castigo de Luna y como no le había temido a Umbridge al decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara se había extendido como pólvora por todo el castillo, incluso les había gustado tanto la actitud de la chica que para muchos dejo de ser "Lunática" para convertirse en Luna, sin proponérselo la rubia se había convertido en una especie de icono, trayendo consigo unos cuantos simpatizantes y uno que otro admirador.

* * *

Hermione caminaba sola en los pasillos del castillo, habían acordado no andar solos pero Ginny y Luna habían ido a la biblioteca para empezar su investigación y los chicos se habían ido a entrenar Quidditch, Neville no jugaba pero iba a todos los entrenamientos del equipo para detectar los errores en sus movimientos y después corregirlos, era un gran observador, así que Hermione iba tranquilamente rumbo a su sala común a cambiarse antes de reunirse con las chicas en la biblioteca, sin percatarse que alguien la esperaba en una esquina escondido.

—Granger —Hermione que tan iba distraída que salto a ver alguien parado frente a ella y se asustó al reconocer al rubio, pero no lo demostró.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

— Ten— Draco le entre un pergamino

— ¿Qué es esto? —La chica lo tomo con un poco de desconfianza.

—Mi declaración de amor — Draco casi sonríe ante la cara que puso Hermione cuando escucho aquello, parecía que los ojos se le saldrían — No seas tonta Granger, son los apuntes y la tarea de la clase de hoy.

—¿Y porque me los traes? — Le pregunto la castaña un poco extrañada porque Malfoy no le hubiera dicho sangre sucia y sus demás insultos.

—Pues porque hoy amanecí con una alma caritativa y quise hacer mi obra del día y quien mejor que la insufrible sabelotodo

—Te castigo tu prima otra vez ¿No? — Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Draco, no tenía idea como Hermione sabía que Tonks era su prima pero eso no era nada bueno.

—No sé cómo sabes eso, pero por tu propio bien, más te vale que no vuelvas a repetir que esa bruja y yo somos parientes ¿entendiste?

—Tú a mí no me dices lo que puedo o no decir, Malfoy.

—Mira Granger, no tienes a tus perros guardianes aquí así que no me provoques

—Tu bien sabes que me puedo defender sola Malfoy —Le dijo la castaña haciendo referencia al día que le había roto la nariz en tercer curso — Y no te tengo miedo

Draco se quedó pensando en ese día, nunca nadie lo había golpeado así y precisamente había sido ella, él no la odiaba pero le producía un placer extraño molestarla, era la forma en que la chica lo miraba con rabia y enojo cada vez que él le decía algo hiriente, cualquier otra chica se pondría a llorar, pero ella no, ella se quedaba y le plantaba cara, no entendía porque todo aquello le gustaba pero para ser sincero tampoco tenía intenciones de hondar en el tema, no fuera que de pronto descubriera algo que no le gustaría.

—Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te dije, te traje…

—No, me refiero a que ¿Por qué viniste tú? ¿Por qué no mandaste a alguien más a dármela? ¿Por qué no se la diste a Harry o alguien más? ¿Por qué no solo me diste el pergamino y te fuiste? ¿Por qué siempre me molestas a mí? ¿Por qué en público soy "sangre sucia" pero en privado soy Granger? — Draco se sintió como un niño atrapado en una travesura y no supo que decir —Sé que me odias por ser hija de muggles y porque tú te crees mil veces mejor que yo, pero gritarme sangre sucia delante de todos tenía su gracia a los 12 años…pero ya tenemos 15 y ¿Sabes? deberías superarlo.

Y sin espera respuesta Hermione le dio la espalda y se alejó dejando a un confundido y enfadado Draco en el pasillo.

—Mierda…

* * *

Theo se encontraba en la biblioteca realizando sus deberes de transformación, se levantó para buscar un libro que le faltaba, iba caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca cuando alguien choco con él por la espalda, seguido del golpe sintió varios libros caerle en la cabeza.

—¡Mierda! —Theo sobaba su cabeza mientras volteaba para ver a quien tenía coser a crucios por el golpe que le había dado —¡Maldita sea! Es que no te fijas por donde vas pedazo de… —Detuvo su discurso cuando vio a la chica que había caído al suelo por el impacto del choque.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Es que la pila de libros no me dejaba ver por dónde iba—Luna seguía en el suelo tratando de justificarse, al principio había sentido un leve pánico apoderarse de ella cuando vio los colores verde esmeralda y gris en la túnica del chico, pero ahora que había descubierto que no se trataba de Goyle o Crebble, que eran los que más crueles eran con ella, se había relajado un poco. —…Pero ahora que lo pienso que harían alguien como Goyle y Crebble en la biblioteca—

La chica empezó a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, como muy a menudo hacía.

—¿Qué? —Theo observa a Luna aun en el suelo desconcertado por lo que decía la chica.

—Oh es que tenía miedo de que tú fueras alguno ellos, suelen molestarme mucho y si les doy motivos es peor —Luna decía todo aquello mientras, se acomodaba en el piso cruzando las piernas y apoyando sus codos en sus muslos , como si de repente estuviera en una conversión casual con algún amigo a la orilla del lago— Aunque eso sería muy ilógico, porque ellos nunca vienen por aquí, así que supongo que el miedo te hace razonar lento ¿Tu qué opinas Theodore Nott?

Theo miro ambos lados, asegurándose que no estuviera siendo víctima de alguna broma, y después centro su atención en la chica. ¿ _De verdad esta mocosa loca era de la que todos hablaban? ¿Esta era la mocosa por la que los Gryffindor perdían la cabeza si algo le pasaba? ¿Ella era la valiente alumna que puso a Umbridge en su lugar? Pff Bueno por lo menos ahora tengo claro porque la llaman "Lunatica"_ — Opino, que hablas mucho, que deberías ser menos torpe y que deberías pararte. —Él le ofreció su mano para que pudiera levantarse, Luna la acepto y empezó a recoger sus libros, Theo que había dado por finalizado el asunto, sigo en la búsqueda de su libro cuando se percató de que la bruja seguía justo de tras de el —Piérdete Lovegood — Le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—Oh ¿Es una invitación a un juego?

—De que mierda estas…

—Es un juego muggle tú te pierdes y la otra persona debe buscarte…pero creo que en realidad debes decir escóndete, en vez de piérdete.

—¿Es una puta broma, verdad?

—No, es un juego

Theo no sabía si reírse o maldecir su surte, porque a él, la persona con menos paciencia el mundo y al mismo tiempo un caballero al cual le habían inculcado que jamás, por mucho que una mujer lo estresara, fastidiara etc. Podría faltarle al respeto, precisamente a él le tocaba lidiar con la loca.

—Lovegood, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no compórtame como el cabron Slytherin que soy, así que por favor si no necesitas nada…

—¿Por eso estas tan preocupado?

—Yo no estoy preocupado.

—Si lo estás, tu color es café

—¿Qué color?

—Pues el de tu aura, los colores cambian según su estado de ánimo y…— Theo interrumpió el discurso de Luna

—Lovegood, no estoy preocupado, pero en dado caso de que lo estuviera no es asunto tuyo.

—Bueno si ,ese es un tema personal, pero sabes estoy escribiendo un libro, sobre la colorimetría aplicada a los sentimientos de seres y personas con núcleos mágicos-Theo la miraba y se preguntaba cómo era posible que una vez más la chiquilla le había cambiado el tema, ya ni recordaba cómo se había metido en esta situación. —Tus eres una persona muy interesante Theodore Nott ¿Te interesaría participar como sujeto de estudio en mi investigación?

—No, Lovegood, no me interesa. —El chico apretaba el puente de su nariz, mientras rogaba por que la Ravenclaw terminara por fin su parloteo.

—Muy bien, hasta luego Theodore Nott.

Cundo Theo abrió los ojos la chica ya estaba varios pasos lejos de él, suspiro y volvió a su tarea de encontrar el libro de transformaciones, una vez que lo encontró, regreso a su mesa, pero en el camino volvió a toparse con Luna que daba saltitos para poder alcanzar un libro, _Solo ignórala,_ pensó Theo y siguió caminando hasta que algo dentro de lo obligo a ayudarla _Eres un caballero Theo, eres un puto caballero._

—Me habían dicho que los Ravenclaw eran inteligentes —Le dijo mientras alcanzaba el libro que Luna quería —¿No se te ocurrió usar tu varita?

—Lo haría, pero Umbridge me la ha confiscado. — Le contesto la rubia mientras extendía sus manos tomar el libro que el Slytherin le daba, la túnica resbalo casi hasta el codo y Theo pudo ver la cicatrices que aun sangraban en la mano de la Luna.

El chico sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, el conocía esas cicatrices, en realidad conocía todos y cada uno de los castigos correctivos que existían, su padre se había encargado de mostrárselos, ver la mano de la rubia revivió el dolor y por primera vez se percató de lo frágil y pequeña que se veía " La mocosa" como el la llamaba y se preguntó cómo tenia animo de estar en la biblioteca hablando de colores y juegos muggles después de ese castigo, recordaba él se había pasado por lo menos un día entero quejándose del dolor.

—¿Esa fue tu recompensa por enfrentar a Umbridge? —Luna instintivamente intento esconder su mano, pero Theo fue más rápido y la tomo entre las suyas. — Deberías ir a la enfermería, este tipo de magia suele volverse más dolorosa con el tiempo si no la curas enseguida.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo ir a la enfermería —Luna parecía un poco triste —Hermione dice que tratara de conseguir esencia de murtlap, ella tenía pero se acabó con los gemelos.

—Mmm —Theo no fue consiente de cuando empezó acariciar la cicatriz de Luna, pero ciertamente Luna tampoco retiro su mano.

—Y yo no enfrente a nadie.

—¿Qué? — _ahí va de nuevo con sus cambios de temas_ , pensó Theo.

—A Umbridge, no la enfrente

—Bueno si llamas estúpida a una persona que en realidad lo es siendo, eso se llama enfrentar.

—Pero yo no la llame estúpida, ella pregunto si yo creía que lo era, yo solo le dije que no creía que le fuera gustar mi respuesta.

Theo rio con ganas —La versión cotilla que ronda por todo Hogwarts suena mucho más heroica que tu versión, pero supongo que debo sentirme privilegiado por saber la verdadera historia.

Luna se encogió de hombros y retiro su mano de las manos del Slytherin —Gracias por el libro Theodore Nott —Le sonrió al chico antes de tomar sus libros e irse pero la alegría que trataba de trasmitir con esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos y Theo, casi, prefirió verla parloteando sobre sus peculiares temas.

* * *

Blaise y Draco se encontraban en su habitación cuando las tres chicas Slytherin entraron, Daphne tomo asiento en la cama de Theo que se encontraba vacía, Pansy se sentó junto a Draco, y Astoria se recostó en el sillón poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de Blaise.

—¿Para qué nos han citado? ¿Haremos una fiesta? ¿No deberíamos esperar al viernes?

—¿No deberías respirar? Si sigues hablando sin parar, morirás —Todos rieron mientras Astoria le enseñaba la lengua a Draco por su comentario.

—Bueno como sea, si hacemos fiesta ¿Por fin podre beber alcohol?

—No haremos fiesta Tory y aunque la hubiera, no puedes beber alcohol—Daphne siempre trataba de contener los impulsos de su dulce hermanita, como ella la veía, pero cada vez le costaba más considerando que Astoria no tenía amigos de su edad y se la pasaba pegada a ellos, no le molestaba compartir sus amistades, pero Daphne quería que Astoria fuera lento, que no se apresura y terminara cometiendo erros, de los cuales después tuviera que arrepentirse, justo como le había pasado a ella. Eran los inconvenientes de crecer en las familias sangre pura, la mayoría eran millonarios, los hijos crecían sin límites, con padres ausentes y obteniendo lo que quisieran con solo ordenarlo. Tal vez para la mayoría de los adolescentes esa sería una vida de ensueño, pero para Daphne y los demás se acercaba más a una pesadilla.

—¡Pero es que no es justo! Ya casi tengo 15 —Protesto como siempre Astoria, amaba a su hermana pero le molestaba que se tomara el papel de madre sustituta para con ella.

—Claro…solo te faltan once meses y medio—Todos volvieron a reír ante el comentario de Blaise mientas Astoria hacia pucheros.

—Me decepcionas Blaise, tú deberías estar de mi lado, solo falta que te vuelvas tan aburrido como mi hermana y Theo.

—Hablando de Theo ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Pansy reparando por primera vez en la ausencia de pelinegro.

—Fue a las cocinas, necesitaba pedirle algo a un elfo o algo así, no debe tardar.

Y como si el Slytherin hubiese sido invocado, entro por la puerta y tomo asiento junto a Daphne.

—Bueno al parecer solo faltaba yo ¿Ya les han contado?

Draco y Pansy movieron la cabeza indicando que no, los tres chicos compartieron una mirada, sabían que debían hablar sobre el tema de la futura guerra pero no sabían cómo abordar dicho tema, fue Pansy la que tomo la iniciativa.

—Esto es serio chicos, y aunque nosotros no estemos involucrados directamente, sin duda nuestras posiciones económicas y estatus social nos colocan en la mira de… —Pansy no supo cómo nombrarlo.

—Del Señor Tenebroso —Termino por decir Draco.

La tensión que se formó en la habitación fue casi palpable, Blaise enderezo su postura, mientras Astoria se levantaba del sillón para tomar asiento junto a su hermana.

—¿Él de verdad ha vuelto? — En su interior, Blaise sabia la respuesta, los rumores del regreso del señor tenebroso abundaban, sobre todo en la casa de Slytherin, mientras en otras casas el miedo era la principal reacción ante el supuesto hecho, en Slytherin la mayoría de las serpientes se jactaba de ser fieles partidarios de las ideologías del señor tenebroso.

—Si, es verdad, hasta ahora los únicos que están al tanto son los allegados a Potter y los Mortifagos por supuesto, pero el Misterio de Magia se niega aceptar las evidencias.

Las hermanas Greengrass se tomaron de las manos, se miraron como consultándose la una a la otra si debían hablar, para los demás no pasó desapercibida su actitud.

—Hay más personas que saben de su regreso— Daphne soltó un cansado suspiro antes de proseguir— Estuvimos a punto de no regresar este año a Hogwarts, mi padre intento sacarnos del país, pero ellos lo impidieron…

—Con ellos te refieres a…

—Mortifagos — La menor de las Greengrass tomo la palabra— Padre recibió una invitación forzada para financiar las causas del Señor Tenebroso, él se negó, pero amenazaron con hacernos daño a nosotras, por eso el decidió sacarnos del país…nos enviaría a Rusia con nuestros tíos, padre estaba tan paranoico que incluso recurrió a usar trasporte muggle para no dejar rastro, justo cuando estábamos a punto de subirnos al avión…

—¿Qué es un avión?

—Mierda, ¡Blaise cállate! —La interrupción de Blaise, y el grito de Pansy que demandaba que se callara, hizo que todos en la habitación relajaron su cuerpo, que hasta ahora habían ido tensando conforme escuchan el relato de Astoria.

—Ellos aparecieron ahí, con sus horribles túnicas negras y sus máscaras plateadas, no les importo mostrarse ante los muggles. Creímos que iban por nosotras, que era el fin, pero al parecer solo fue una advertencia, después de eso nuestro padre tuvo que aceptar.

—¡Joder! —Draco se levantó y golpeo la pared de la habitación— Está avanzando, a este paso a finales de año ya habrá controlado por completo a la sociedad sangre pura.

—Y nosotros seremos iniciados —Más que estar informando a sus compañeros, las palabras de Theo sonaron como una sentencia.

Todos bajaron la mirada, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, todos estaban aterrados, eran víctimas en una guerra que ellos no habían pedido, estaban destinados a pertenecer al lado oscuro y sabían que no habría quien intercediera por ellos.

—Chicos, hay algo más que debemos contarles—Todos volvieron a prestarle atención a Daphne—Nuestro padre estuvo desesperado todo el verano buscando alguna solución para mantenernos a Astoria y a mi lejos de esto, pero un día alguien se puso en contacto con él, le dijo que el lugar más seguro era Hogwarts y que mientras estuviéramos bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore estaríamos seguras.

—¿Y quién es ese alguien? —Pregunto Pansy

—No sabemos, ciertamente ni siquiera deberíamos saber todo lo que acabamos de contarles, Astoria y yo nos las arreglamos para escuchar las conversaciones de nuestros padres.

—Solo sabemos, que esa persona le dio su palabra a padre que nos protegería a cambio de que él hiciera lo que le pidiera cuando llegara el momento.

—¿Creen que sea La Orden del Fénix la que este ofreciendo protección?

—No creo que La Orden intente proteger a nadie más que a Potter — Draco estaba intentando unir todo los cabos sobre la nueva información— Pero que aquí se está formando algo grande.

—Y si esa persona asegura que Hogwarts es segura, es porque está aquí o por lo menos está cerca del director— Theo igual había empezado a formularse ideas — Pero también debe estar cerca o conocer los planes del señor tenebroso como para ofrecer protección.

—Wow espera ¿estás diciendo que alguien está traicionando a …Al Señor Tenebroso? —A Blaise le estaba costando seguir el ritmo de tanta información.

—Yo creo que alguien está jugando a los dos bandos. —Daphne había llegado a esa teoría hace mucho tiempo pero ahora que veía que sus compañeros sospechaban los mismo, sentía que podía ser cierta.

—Pues sea quien sea, debemos encontrarlo —Todos voltearon a mirar a Pansy —Puede ser nuestra única salida.

—¿Y si esa persona no tiene planes de ayudarnos a nosotros? —Theo no quería ilusionarse con la posibilidad se salir de esa guerra, para después volver a caer en la realidad.

—En una guerra la información es poder…—Pansy miro a cada a uno y suspiro en resignación por lo que a continuación diría — No tengo vocación de mártir, no quiero ser una condenada heroína, ni demostrarle mi valentía a nadie. Soy una serpiente… somos serpientes y si esa persona no está dispuesta ayudarnos, no seremos nosotros los que caigamos.

—Pero Pansy ¿A que bando lo entregaremos? —Astoria formulo la pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo.

—Al que nos ofrezca más…—Pero fue Draco el que termino contestando.

Después de eso cada uno se sumergió en un profundo silencio, algunos como las Greengrass pensaban en sus padres, en como los afectaría cualquier cosa que ellas hicieran, Pansy por su lado pensaba en como su mundo había cambiado de un día para otro, otros como Draco y Theo pensaban que no importaba si encontraban o no a esa persona, de igual forma no los podría salvar de su destino como mortifagos, y por ultimo Blaise, él pensaba que no importaba que tan difícil se convierta la situación el no dejaría que sus amigos se perdieran entre amargura y preocupaciones, bastaba con verles las caras, para saber que esa sería una tarea difícil, pero por el momento empezaría por llevarlos a cenar.

—Bueno chicos no se ustedes, pero a mi tanta intriga me ha dado hambre —El moreno se sobaba el estómago mientras decía aquello.

—Podrás se mas imbécil Blaise —Pansy rodaba los ojos al igual que el resto de las chicas, mientras los chicos reían.

—Lo siento guapa pero no creo que este asunto se arregle rápido, así que chicas muevan esos precioso traseros suyos y vamos a cenar.

Blaise tuvo que salir corriendo para esquivar los objetos que las brujas se lanzaron, y así entre risas de los hombres y maldiciones de las chicas se dirigieron al gran comedor.

* * *

El comedor estaba casi lleno, en las mesa de los leones una castaña regañaba a uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Por Merlín, Ron, ¿Podrías comer más despacio? ¡La comida no se va ir!

—Pues no se va, pero desaparece Mione, además debo alimentarme estoy en pleno crecimiento.

—Eres un caso perdido Ronald—Los demás chicos rieron y Hermione concentro su vista en la rubia Ravenclaw— Me da un poco de pesar, que Luna siempre deba comer sola, y nosotros estemos todos juntos.

—Si, a mí tampoco me parece justo, deberían dejarnos sentarnos en las mesas que quisiéramos todos los días, no solo los fines de semana. — De los cinco Gryffindor Ginny era la que más extrañaba a Luna.

—Bueno pero puede ser que Luna no la pase sola esta noche —Comento Harry percatándose de la nueva popularidad que parecía tener su amiga.

Mientras en la Mesa de los Ravenclaw, Luna contestaba alegremente las preguntas que le hacían, instando explicarles que ella no había hecho nada especial, pero al parecer a las personas les gustaba imaginar que se había revelado y defendido sus ideales de una forma mucho más dramática de lo que en verdad había pasado.

Una vez que la mayoría de los alumnos había terminado su plato fuerte de la noche, aparecieron los postres y junto al plato de Luna apareció un pequeño paquete.

—¡Un regalo! Seguro es de un admirador Luna. —Cho Chang parecía más emocionada por el misterioso paquete que la propia Luna.

La rubia abrió el paquete con un poco de desconfianza, temiendo que pudiera ser alguna clase de broma, pero dentro solo encontró un pequeño frasco y una nota.

—¡Pero qué cosa más rara! ¿Quién regala esencia de murtlap? — Marietta Edgecombe examino el frasco sin siquiera pedirle permiso a Luna, pero la rubia ni se percató pues esta concentrada en la nota.

" _No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre los colores, pero si algún color significa alegría, ese es el tuyo."_

Luna sonrió, mientras volvía a leer la nota, solo una persona le podía a ver mando aquello, sola una persona podría a ver haber escrito eso, la nota no estaba firmada, pero Luna sabia quien había enviado aquello y por qué lo había hecho. Todo aquel detalle tan secreto y a la vez tan significativo le producía un sentimiento nuevo… nuevo y muy agradable. Doblo la nota cautelosamente para que nadie más pudiera leerla y la guardo en su túnica, sin percatarse que un par de ojos azules la observaban desde la mesa de las serpientes.

* * *

Antes que nada, PERDÓN, no pude actualizar antes por que tuve un accidente, se que suena a excusa muy mala pero juro por mi amor a Draco que es cierto xD lo bueno es que estando en el hospital tuve mucho mucho tiempo para echar a volar mi imaginación, avance muchos capítulos, solo debo pasarlos de mi libreta a mi compu...Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no me abandonen D: actualizare mas seguido lo prometo. Ojala me dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, dudas etc... Les dejare un pregunta sobre el capitulo ¿Quien creen ustedes que sea la persona que le ofreció ayuda al señor Greengrass?...ahora si las dejo por que actulizaron la traducción de Lady of the Lake, y debo leerlo :3

 **CONTESTACIÓN** **A LOS REVIEWS SIN CUENTA:**

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y yo también amo las parejas principales, pero habrá otras que también te gustaran te lo aseguro.

 **Belen:** Gracias! y pues tarde pero segura la actualización, espero te siga gustando la historia.

 **Mangetsu Hyuga:** no nos leimos tan pronto . pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste y me sigas dejando tu opinión.

 **Eliana:** Ni te imaginas lo que me emocionan tus palabras, muchas gracias por leerme y ojala la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, trate de hacer el capitulo mas largo y próximamente vendrán mas misterios. Saludos.

 **Sarah:** OMG! ¿traducir mi historia al francés?WOW seria genial! Discúlpame por contestar hasta ahora pero como podrás leer arriba tuve unos asuntillos xD Bueno pues si tu propuesta sigue en pie espero ponernos en contacto pronto. Besos :3


	4. TAROT

**CAPITULO IV**

 **TAROT**

Tonks siempre se había considerado a sí misma una persona paciente, amable y tolerante con los demás. Siempre se encontraba de buen humor, las personas cercanas a ella solían decirle que tenía una personalidad divertida y atrayente. Pocas veces podían hacerle perder su relajada personalidad, entre las cosas que podían hacerla enojar se encontraban en primer lugar el que la llamaran por su nombre "Nymphadora" y en segundo el que se aprovecharan de los demás. Pero esta ocasión su infinita paciencia y su alegre aura iban a ser puestas a prueba.

Los alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban afuera del aula esperando a su profesora de DCAO, algún chistoso había encantado la puerta y no se podía abrir. Tonks y Umbridge caminaban juntas por el pasillo pues hoy sería el día que se supervisaría la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—Al parecer tus alumnos se encuentran renuentes a entrar a la clase, me pregunto el por qué —Umbridge empezaba a soltar su veneno. Tonks se contuvo de contestar el comentario y se limitó a preguntarles a sus alumnos el motivo.

— ¿Por qué están todos a fuera?

—Profesora, algún…—Hermione miro a Draco acusadoramente —alumno, ha hechizado la puerta y no se puede abrir.

—Por Merlín ¿A ninguno se le ha ocurrido conjurar un Finite? Bueno no me extrañaría, con la educación que se imparte aquí —No había empezado la clase y Umbridge ya le había lanzado dos comentarios mal intencionados.

Los alumnos de las dos casas se miraron cómplices unos a otros, ninguno hablo, ni siquiera Hermione que siempre actuaba correctamente y cuando Draco se percató de eso, hablo.

—Nop, no se nos había ocurrido— Draco sonrió inocentemente mientras miraba a Hermione directamente a los ojos como midiendo hasta qué punto la castaña llegaría en esta improvisada broma. Mientras, disimuladamente Harry obstruía el paso de su profesora para que esta no pudiera usar su varita.

La supervisora Umbridge lanzo el conjuro y cuando el hechizo toco la puerta una pequeña descarga eléctrica se le regreso a la bruja regordeta que callo hacia atrás por el impacto, las risas inundaron de inmediato el pasillo, incluso Tonks tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír mientras ayudaba a levantar a la supervisora, la metamorfomaga escaneo con la mirada a cada uno de los alumnos y se percató por primera vez que Hermione Granger tenía el cabello demasiado crispado muy parecido a como le había quedado a Umbridge después de la descarga y supo en ese momento que toda su clase sabía exactamente lo que pasaría, debería reprenderlos, pero ¿Quién era ella para hacer algo así? Después de todo, esta podría ser la primera vez en décadas de generaciones que Gryffindor y Slytherin llegaban a un acuerdo, un silencioso y perturbador acuerdo.

—Bueno al parecer la educación que se imparte aquí no es tan decadente, me refiero a encantamientos, ya sabe —Umbridge fulmino con la mirada a Tonks por la observación, mientras la metamorfomaga conjuraba el contra hechizo a la cerradura electrizante.

Todos entraron al aula, y por primera vez sin contradecir a su profesora se sentaron como les había ordenado la última clase, los había emparejado conforme su nivel en la materia quedando distribuidos así, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass y Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson y Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini y Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode y Ron Weasley, Gregory Goyle y Seamus Finnigan, Vincent Crabbe y Dean Thomas.

Umbridge observo el peculiar acomodo de los alumnos, en sus años en Hogwarts nunca había sido muy fanática de la interacción de las casas sobre todo si esto tenía que ver con diferentes clases sociales y ver algunos descendientes de los sagrados veintiocho sentarse con hijas de muggles y peor aún Harry Potter, no le sentó nada bien a la supervisora.

— ¿Por qué los alumnos están sentados así? —Umbridge se dirigió a Tonks.

—Porque estoy fomentando la sana convivencia de las casas después de un percance que hubo con dos alumnos de Slytherin y una alumna de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y cuál fue ese percance?

—Los señores Zabini y Malfoy cometieron una falta de respeto contra la señorita Granger, al hacer comentarios ofensivos sobre su origen— Tonks no hubiera querido dar a conocer los eventos de la primer clase, pero El director Dumbledore le había pedido que contestara cada una de las preguntas que la bruja le hiciera en su supervisión.

—Pero que tontería, ustedes no puede reprender a dos jóvenes por la opinión que tienen sobre una — Umbridge hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Hermione — bruja, después de todo es una opinión basada las creencias del mundo mágico, al cual ellos pertenecen —La bruja volvió a mirar a Hermione y todos entendieron el mensaje oculto en lo último que había dicho — y ustedes está aquí para enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras no para fomentar la convivencia. Jóvenes son libres de sentarse con el compañero que elijan. —La bruja esta vez se dirigió a la clase.

Tonks tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que su cabellera castaña no la traicionara volviéndose roja y así revelarle a la bruja que tenía enfrente que había conseguido hacerla enojar no le daría el gusto, extendió su mano hacia delante haciendo señal de alto para indicarles a sus alumnos que no acataran la orden. Los Gryffindor se mantenían firmes ninguno se había movido, con ellos Umbridge tenía la guerra declarada y si debían de tomar partido en esa pequeña discusión lo harían por su profesora. Los Slytherin eran cuento aparte, no tenían problemas con Umbridge, sin embargo la bruja no era alguien a quien le tuvieran admiración o respeto, ciertamente el único miembro de las autoridades escolares por el cual tomarían partido seria Snape, así que aunque se pudo notar su duda en cambiarse de asiento ante la invitación de la supervisora también se mantuvieron sentados midiendo la situación.

—Y usted está aquí para supervisar, no para dar opinión y mucho menos desestimar órdenes.

A Seamus y Blaise se les escapo un muy audible "Uhhh" mientras las brujas se retaban con la mirada.

—Bien, entonces empiece con su clase…profesora—El tono empleado por Dolores Umbridge dejaba claro que dudaba de su capacidad. Tonks rompió el contacto visual y empezó a caminar entre las filas de los pupitres.

—Señorita Bulstrode, por favor mencióneme uno de los hechizos que vimos la clase pasada.

—Ah… yo —Millicent estaba en blanco por más que intentaba recordar la clase anterior.

— ¿Qué pasa señorita?

—Yo no lo recuerdo profesora— algunos compañeros de su misma se casa rieron de ella y Tonks escogió entre ellos a su siguiente interrogado.

— Señor Crabbe, demo asumir que usted conoce la respuesta ¿No es así? — Esta vez nadie rio ante el silencio de Crabbe — Deberían estudiar un poco más, al parecer ser sangre pura y haber crecido en el mundo mágico no les garantiza nada.

—O podría ser que la profesora no esté haciendo bien su trabajo — La guerra de miradas entré las dos brujas seguía, la mirada de los alumnos iba de la una a la otra conforme estas hacían algún comentario.

—Si podría ser ese el caso, intentemos con alguien más —Tonks se dirigió hacia el frente de la clase — Señorita Granger, podría usted decirme que fue lo que vimos la clase pasada.

Mientras Hermione se ponía de pie para contestar, Draco rodo los ojos y tuvo que admitir que esa había sido una buena jugada, por supuesto que Granger se sabría la respuesta.

—Estudiamos la importancia de identificar a que grupo pertenecen los hechizos lanzados por nuestros oponentes, para así usar el hechizo bloqueador adecuado, uno de los hechizos que practicamos fue _Impedimenta_ el cual consiste en anular el hechizo del oponente o impedir que lo lance.

—Gracias, tome asiento por favor —Hermione se volvió a sentar agradecía con la profesora por haberle dado la oportunidad de hacer que Umbridge tragara sus insinuaciones — Como les comente anteriormente, existen tres niveles de hechizos en un combate, bajo, medio y alto, mayormente los hechizos del nivel alto están conformados por hechizos de magia oscura, pero ahora estudiaremos como contra atacar hechizos medios para que puedan defenderse en algún duelo o ataque.

— ¿Ataque? — Umbridge parecía casi ofendida con el temario de la clase — Pero ¿por qué le estas enseñando este tipo de cosas a los alumnos?

—Pues no sé, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es algo de difícil de interpretar no tenía muy claro lo que debía enseñar —Draco pudo reconocer el sarcasmo en la voz de su prima y se reprendió mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba riendo al igual que toda la clase.

—Por supuesto no lo que estas enseñando ahora, nadie los va atacar, son niños ¡no tiene por qué prepararse para un combate! —Umbridge estaba empezando a perder el control

—Tengo entendió que el año pasado un chico murió a manos Lord Voldemort, no está de más que ellos aprendan a defenderse —Tonks seguía aparentando estar serena pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que explotara.

Harry se sobresaltó un poco ante la mención de Voldemort pero sobre todo al recordar a Cedric Diggory, aún estaba muy sensible con la muerte del que había sido su compañero en el torneo de los tres magos. Hermione también se tensó con lo dicho por la profesora pero se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que Draco también había cambiado su expresión luciendo un poco preocupado, ella hubiera esperado fanfarronería de su parte cuando se mencionó al Mago Oscuro después de todo su padre era un mortifago.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es una mentira que ha sido inventada por que alguien que solo pretende llamara la atención y utilizada por personas que quieren desestabilizar el orden del Ministerio!

— ¡No es mentira! — Daphne brinco en su asiento cuando Harry se había levantado para contradecir lo que Umbridge decía y había golpeado la mesa con la palma de sus manos — ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Voldemort mato a Cedric Diggory! ¡Él ha vuelto!

Tonks se sorprendió quedándose sin habla unos minutos por el repentino arranque de Harry y entendió a qué se refería la anotación en su expediente "Demasiado impulsivo", por otra parte Umbridge parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a echar humo o eso es lo que pensaban los alumnos por el color rojo que había tomado su cara, la forma como apretaba los dientes y el brillo en la aterradora mirada que le dirigía a Harry.

— ¡Basta! Es momento que alguien le ponga un alto señor Potter, las mentiras que está inventando están llegando demasiado lejos, no voy a permitir que siga con sus intrigas sembrado miedos entre los alumnos, no sé qué pretende pero ahora mismo va a parar ¡Esta castigado señor Potter a mi oficina este mismo instante!

Harry no mostro ningún signo de temer por el castigo que le esperaba de hecho alzo aún más la barbilla mientras sostenía la mirada de Umbridge demostrando que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho y dejando claro que no cambiaría lo dicho aun que le castigaran. Tonks se recuperó del repentino estado de shock.

— ¡Siéntate Potter! —Su tono no fue amable, más al estar fulminando con la mirada a Umbridge todos se dieron cuenta que su enojo no era con el — ¡Usted no tiene la autoridad para castigar a ninguno de mis alumnos! Y mientras este aquí no voy a permitir que vuelva a lastimar a ninguno.

Hermione se dio cuenta que había dicho "vuelva" eso quería decir que la profesora estaba al tanto de lo que Umbridge le había hecho a los gemelos y a Luna, se preguntó si podría ser que ella estuviera de su lado, era más que obvio que no soportaba a la supervisora, pero no estaba segura si eso sería motivo suficiente para confiar en ella.

—He visto suficiente de esta clase y su forma de influenciar a los alumnos — Umbridge sabía que no podría proceder contra Potter en esta ocasión pero no se retiraría sin soltar su última jugada — Es evidente el deterioro en esta clase, sobre todo por el hecho que la profesora está más preocupada en fomentar amistades entre alumnos que educarlos de una forma responsable y segura hecho que podríamos atribuírselo a su evidente juventud y obvia falta de experiencia en la docencia así como el haber crecido en un ambiente diferente al del Misterio de Magia Ingles.

Y sin decir más, haciendo anotación en su carpeta Dolores Umbridge salió del aula, dejando a una inquieta Tonks que acaba de caer en cuenta que si el Ministro de magia le removía de su puesto en Hogwarts no podría completar la misión para STELLA, era momento de apresurar las cosas.

—Para la siguiente clase quiero un trabajo de investigación sobre la primera guerra mágica contra Lord Voldemort.

— ¿Profesora eso no correspondería más a Historia de la magia?

—Haciendo énfasis en los hechizos, maldiciones y forma de actuar de las fuerzas oscuras

Todos se sorprendieron, nunca ningún profesor había tratado tan directamente el tema de la guerra ni mucho menos la forma de proceder de los mortifagos, el único que sea había acercado a eso era Alastor Moody y había resultado que al final no era el si no precisamente un mortifago.

—Profesora no encontraremos esa información en la biblioteca —Hermione al igual que el resto estaba sorprendida por el trabajo que les pedía.

—Pasen por la tarde a mi oficina a conseguir un permiso para la sección restringida, el trabajo será en parejas y trabajaran con la persona que están sentados— Si se tenía que ir se iría a lo grande e instruyendo a la mayor cantidad de alumnos que pudiera —La clase ha terminado.

Sin esperar a que los alumnos salieran se dirigió a la lechucería tenía que contactarse de inmediato con Arcty e informarlo sobre la situación.

Más tarde los 6 alumnos de Slytherin se dirigían al dormitorio de los chicos para hablar en privado sobre lo que había pasado en su clase pero se encontraron con que alguien más ya estaba ahí.

—Pero que carita traen todos ¿Qué ha pasado? — Astoria les pregunto en cuanto los vi entrar a la habitación

—Ni te imaginas la que se ha armado en DCAO — Blaise se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de Astoria y se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido mientras los demás se acomodaban en los muebles de la habitación cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Vaya ¿Por qué Umbridge insiste tanto en contradecir la información sobre el regreso de quien tú sabes? Ese es el mismo motivo por el que castigo a la Lunática —Theo volvió a prestar atención a la conversación de Astoria y Blaise al escuchar la mención de Luna — ¿Crees que sea, ya sabes, una más en sus fila de seguidores?

— ¿Mortifaga? —Theo contesto por Blaise —No lo creo, esa bruja es solo una vieja arpía que disfruta torturando personas inocentes —Repentinamente Theo lucia molesto, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su reacción.

— ¿Y desde cuando a ti te importa lo que le haga a la pandilla de Potter? —Le cuestionó Draco mientras enarcaba una ceja en dirección de su amigo.

—Vi las cicatrices de la Lunática —Theo se encogió de hombros —Uso el mismo castigo correctivo que utilizaba mi padre conmigo.

Draco desvió la mirada un poco incómodo al igual que los demás, todos conocían como era situación de Theodore con su padre, pero era la madre de Draco la que infinidad de veces había tenido que curar las heridas del chico.

—Tory a todo esto ¿Qué hacías en nuestra habitación? —Draco desvió el tema sabiendo que su amigo no querría hablar más sobre él.

— ¿Esos son mis apuntes? …—Theo se percató que la chica estaba sentada en el piso rodeada por varios pergaminos

—Sip, en realidad había viendo a tomar los apuntes de Blaise —La chica se volvió hacia el moreno —Pero me sorprende que hayas pasado Transformaciones Blaise — Le dijo mirándolo reprobatoriamente — Así que mejor me llevare los apuntes de Theo que es el que tiene la nota más alta de los 6.

—Tory no puedes copiar el trabajo de…—Daphne se detuvo el sermón hacia su hermana cuando reacciono en algo — ¿Estás diciendo que revisaste los apuntes de los 6?

—Así es, tengo que aprovechar las ventajas que mi amigos vayan en un curso más adelantado, nos vemos en la cena chicos. —Les guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— ¡Tory! — Su hermana la llamo pero Astoria ya había salido de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo es que esa niña siempre se sale con la suya? —Pregunto Blaise

—Aprendió de la mejor —Comento Pansy sonriendo mientras jugaba con su collar de oro blanco que había conseguido que Draco le comprara la semana pasada.

—Creo que somos una mala influencia para ella… —Dijo distraídamente Theo, todos menearon sus cabezas indicando que sí.

—En fin, chicos me voy, tengo que conseguir que Longbottom haga todo el trabajo solo.

Pansy salió y tiempo después los demás también tenían que buscar sus parejas para realizar el trabajo.

Los Gryffindor estaban sentados en el gran comedor, ya habían terminado el almuerzo pero ellos se habían quedado charlando un rato más pues el acontecimiento de la clase pasada aun daba mucho que hablar.

—Pues yo creo que si podemos confiar plenamente en ella, Mione — Ron seguía defendiendo su postura ante Tonks.

—Por lo que me contaron y como defendió a Harry y a Hermione creo que si es una persona de fiar pero tampoco podemos llegar y decirle "Disculpe podría ayudarnos a sabotear a Umbridge "por muy chévere que se esté portando, sigue siendo una profesora —Ginny si podía entender el punto de Hermione a diferencia de los tres hombres de su grupo a los cueles solo les faltaba montar el club "Amamos a Tonks"

— ¡Exacto! —La castaña extendió sus brazos hacia arriba se sentía agradecida de que alguien compartiera su opinión.

Lavender y Parvati se sentaron junto a los chicos interrumpiendo la conversión de los 6, la segunda luciendo un poco blanca e inquieta.

—Parvati ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto Neville —Luces nerviosa.

—Oh sí, tengo que hacer trabajo sobre mortifagos con Nott, el cual es hijo de un mortifago, pero aparte de eso si estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar. —Parvati contradecía completamente sus palabras con su angustiado semblante

—Oh Theodore Nott es muy amable, no debes temer Parvati —Comento Luna aunque nadie le pregunto por qué tenía esa opinión de Theo, después de todo Luna siempre hacia comentarios que poca lógica tenían para los demás.

—Por lo menos no eres hija de muggles y tienes que hacer el trabajo con el mayor clasista hijo de mortifagos alias Draco Malfoy… —Hermione uso un teatral silencio como pensando en algo— ¡Oh esperen esa soy yo!

El comentario de Hermione hizo que todos soltaran unas cuantas risas relajando así un poco a Parvati, después de eso algunos se dirigieron a la oficina de la profesora de DCAO y otros a la biblioteca donde ya habían quedado de reunirse con sus parejas de trabajo.

Ron y Neville iban caminando rumbo al campo de Quidditch, ellos aún no se habían puesto en contacto con sus parejas y ciertamente tampoco tenían mucho ánimo de hacerlo así que habían decidido aplazar el asunto lo más que pudieran sin embargo alguien interrumpió sus planes.

—Longbottom — Ambos chicos voltearon y se encontraron con Pansy que los seguía unos cuantos pasos atrás.

—Si quieres adelántate seguro quiere hablar sobre el trabajo

—No, mejor te espero — Ron no quiso dejar solo a Neville porque conocía la tendencia que tenían los Slytherin en insultarlo y Pansy Parkinson era una de las que más disfrutaban de eso.

— ¿Qué pasa Longbottom? ¿Necesitas niñera? — Pansy comento maliciosamente una vez que alcanzo a los chicos.

— ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? — La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Neville por no haber caído en su provocación.

—Decirte que es mejor que tengas el trabajo terminado antes del fin de semana para ser de los primeros en entregarlo— Pansy se cruzó de brazos frente al chico para intimidarlo y que hiciera lo que pidiera. Neville se había quedado callado y Ron estaba a punto de hablar por él, cuándo el chico por fin reacciono.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacer el trabajo por ti? —Incluso Ron no esperaba que Neville cuestionara la orden de Pansy

—Daah porque yo soy Pansy Parkinson —La chica expreso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —Oh vamos Longbottom esto será lo más cercano que estarás de hacerle un favor a una chica —La Slytherin sonrío triunfal por su cometario en doble sentido.

—No lo hare — Neville se veía contrariado y dudo un poco de su decisión —Y en el caso que lo hiciera ¿Te arriesgarías a una baja nota por mi culpa?

—De que hablas tus notas son decentes por eso nos sentaron juntos.

—Eso es porque Hermione revisa mis trabajos antes de entregarlos y me ayuda estudiar.

—Perfecto, entonces dile a la sabelotodo que revise el trabajo y ya está.

—No dejare que Hermione te ayude a sacar una buena nota a ti después de como la tratas, prefiero reprobar.

—Oh que heroico, me conmueves Longbottom —La chica se llevó una mano al pecho de forma teatral —Déjate de cursilerías, has el jodido trabajo si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

—No lo hare — Neville se encogió de hombros y dio vuelta para seguir su camino junto a Ron que estaba igual de sorprendido que Pansy ante la actitud de Neville.

—Longbottom no te atrevas a desafiarme

—Como digas Parkinson —El chico siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear.

—Pero que mierda…

Pansy se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban los dos Gryffindor y preguntándose cómo es que había cambiado tanto aquel chico regordete que se escudaba tras el trio de oro, seguía teniendo ese patético aspecto con su cara redonda y su evidente torpeza pero había algo diferente en su actitud. La chica tenía razón Neville estaba cambiando, ya no se atemorizaba tan fácilmente con los insultos de los Slytherin o estudiantes mayores que él y no era que Neville de repente hubiera adquirido la valentía para enfrentar a los brabucones, era más bien que le habían dejado de importar cosas tan insignificantes y es que como podía estar atemorizado por unos simples alumnos cuando los verdugos de sus padres estaban sueltos, como podría vengarse si seguía siendo el tímido niño que dejaba que los demás se burlaran de él.

Astoria entro en la biblioteca en busca de su hermana y la encontró sentada en una mesa con muchos libro a su alrededor.

—Dap que bueno que te encuentro necesito ayuda con…—La chica corto su discurso cuando vio que un Gryffindor de anteojos se sentaba al lado de su hermana como si fuera de lo más natural.

— ¿Potter? —El aludido levanto la vista del libro que iba leyendo y se encontró con Astoria que le miraba con una ceja levantada y la chica se dirigió a su hermana — ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Daphne?

La rubia rodo los ojos ante el tono sugerente de la pregunta de su hermana —Estamos haciendo un trabajo para DCAO.

—Así el trabajo que tienen que hacer con los Gryffindor que Draco se niega a realizar… ¿Con quién le toco a el?

-Conservador…

— ¡No me digas! Debió ser con Granger, Draco siempre pierde los estribos si se trata de Granger, sabes si no fuera un cabron adorador de la pureza de la sangres juraría que le…

— ¡ASTORIA! — Daphne detuvo a tiempo el cometario sobre Draco, ella ya sabía lo que dirá, en más de una ocasión la pequeña de los Greengrass le había comentado a su hermana su teoría sobre los reales intereses del rubio por la castaña, pero esta le había hecho jurar que no se la diría a Draco ni a ningún Slytherin.

—Ya lo sé Daphne que no me meta en donde no me llaman y blablablabla…— La chica movió las manos frente a ella como queriéndole quitar importancia al asunto y Harry rio de la actitud despreocupada de la Slytherin.

—Por cierto Potter me entere… y todo Hogwarts en realidad, de tu escena con Umbridge y déjame decirte que yo te creo — Astoria pareció pensar mejor lo expresado y le dijo — No me caes bien y no comparto tu manera de actuar, pero te creo que el regreso.

—Por Morgan, Astoria ¿podrías callarte? —Astoria miro sonriendo a su hermana

—Mi hermana también te cree pero es demasiado reprimida para decírtelo —Daphne abrió la boca ofendida — Bueno me voy, los dejos solos — se despidió mientras alzaba las cejas de manera insinuante.

— Discúlpala mi hermana siempre es así de… fresca.

—No te preocupes —Harry le sonrió a la chica — ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

—Sobre que creemos tu versión, si es cierto —La rubia le contesto pero ni siquiera despego su mirada del libro.

—Vaya pues no me lo hubiera esperado de ustedes.

— ¿Por qué? —Daphne levanto la cara y Harry se dio cuenta que tenía esa peculiar mirada que ponía Hermione cuando él o Ron hacían un comentario indebido.

— ¿Porque somos Slytherin? Porque se supone que somos sangre pura y debemos seguir las ideologías del señor tenebroso, solo por haber sido seleccionados en" la casa de los manos oscuros "solo por eso a nosotros también nos juzgaran por asesinos ¿Eh? Dime Potter.

— ¡No! …Bueno…yo no quise decir eso —Harry no entendía que había hecho para desencadenar la furia de la chica.

—Es justo lo que quisiste decir Potter, creo que es suficiente por hoy —Le dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se levantaba de la mesa — ¿Sabes? —La rubia volteo para mirarlo —Ustedes "los buenos" suelen juzgarnos a nosotros de prejuiciosos y arrogantes, pero no se detienen a mirar lo intolerantes que pueden llegar a ser con lo que es diferente a ustedes.

Harry se quedó sentado en la mesa repasando mentalmente la conversación con la Slytherin, pero aun así no entendía que había hecho tan grave para ofender a Daphne si casi ni había hablado.

Theo y Parvati también se encontraban en la biblioteca realizando el mismo trabajo, Parvati a pesar de su nerviosismo inicial se había relajado un poco cuando noto que si bien Theo no era un conversador nato, tampoco era una desagradable persona, se había limitado expresar sus ideas acerca de la investigación y en ningún momento la había ofendido, ni la había hecho sentir incomoda como ella temía que pasaría.

—Creo que solo nos falta revisar el trabajo detalladamente para corregir cualquier error que hayamos pasado por alto —Le comento Parvati mientras escribía la últimas líneas en el pergamino.

—Si no tienes inconveniente yo puedo hacerlo, tú escribiste todo, tal vez sea más fácil para mí dar una revisión más objetiva.

La chica se le quedó mirando mientras Theo empezaba guardar sus cosas —Luna tenía razón.

— ¿Perdón? —Theo volvió a reaccionar de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de la peculiar Ravenclaw eso le estaba empezando a preocupar, eso y el hecho que se había sorprendido a si mismo buscándola con la mirada en el trascurso del día y que para su mala o buena suerte no la había encontrado.

—Que Luna me ha comentado que eras una persona amble Nott y tiene razón —A Theo casi lo traiciona una sonrisa— ¿Ustedes son amigos? — Parvati no había paso desapercibido el ligero cambio en la excreción de Theo.

— ¡No! —El chico salto rápidamente y aunque nunca se lo admitiera a si mismo más que avergonzarle la idea de que lo relacionaran con la "Lunática" le aterro que a ella la pudieran relacionar con alguien como el…un futuro mortifago.

—Oh disculpa debí suponerlo, Luna suele hacer comentarios raros de todas formas.

—Si bueno me quedare revisando esto si no te molesta —Y con eso Theo daba por terminado el tema al mismo tiempo que la invitaba a retirarse.

—Muy bien, entonces si hay que cambiar algo me avisas.

El otro lugar de gran biblioteca se encontraba sentada Hermione, como casi todas las tardes estaba rodeada de gruesos libros y ocupada una mesa ella sola. La castaña había decidido que no buscaría a Malfoy para hacer el trabajo, en primer lugar porque sabía que el chico no pasaría tiempo con ella aunque que fuese una tarea escolar y en segundo lugar y más importante era que no le apetecía soportarlo.

Años anteriores Hermione había estado atenta a los movimientos de Malfoy porque sabía que el 70% de eso movimientos eran para fastidiarla a ella y a sus amigos, recordaba como cada año desde segundo se despertaba rogándole a Merlín no encontrase al rubio aunque sabía que era imposible pues compartían más de una clase, recordaba como la ilusión de volver a ver a sus amigos en cada inicio de cursos o en el regreso de vacaciones se opacaba al recordar que también tendría que volver a ver Draco Malfoy, el Slytherin era el autor la mayoría de las pesadillas de la chica.

¿Por qué? Porque el chico no le dejaba olvidar sus más grandes inseguridades, la castaña había leído la clasificación de las castas en primer año y se había dado cuenta que no era bienvenida en ese mundo, que los de sus especie eran considerados deshonras para el mundo mágico, era un bicho raro entre los muggles y una paria entre los magos. Aquel día Hermione había llorado hasta quedarse dormida , pero se había tranquilizado así misma diciéndose que nadie la había tratado diferente por su origen que tenía amigos con padres Magos y la querían como ella a ellos, tal vez ese libro se basaba en un sociedad muy antigua y arcaica no en la que ahora ella estaba pero entonces llego ese malcriado niño con su perfecto cabello, su perfecto porte aristocrático y sus perfectos ojos grises que le hacían parecer un pequeño príncipe a decirle, no, a gritarle enfrente de todos lo que ella llevaba temiendo y lo supo, por la forma escandalosa en que sus amigos y compañeros de casa habían reaccionado.

Supo que no era que el término "Sangre sucia" hubiese quedado en el pasado, claro que no, era solo que sus amigos no se atrevían a llamarla así, aunque para no ser injusta ella sabía que ellos la querían y por eso no la ofendían, tal vez ellos no tuvieran uno definición tan racista e humillante de su estatus de sangre, ellos utilizaban un educado "Hija de muggles" la castaña casi, siendo esta la palabra clave, prefería que la llamaran sangre sucia. Odiaba las dos referencias por igual, educadas o no, eran una forma de etiquetarla de hacer una diferencia entre ella y los verdaderos magos. Hermione que desde pequeña había vivido etiquetada entre minorías "Hija única" "Niña con frenos ""La rara" "nerd" "ñoña" etc. Se había jurado que sería la mejor bruja de su generación y les demostraría a todos aquellos que la consideraban una mancha en sociedad mágica que era una bruja excepcional, que pertenecía a ese mundo y nadie la sacaría de ahí aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a media comunidad mágica.

Lo cierto era que eso lo había decidido en segundo año, pero le había llevado casi 3 años decidirse a enfrentar a la peor de sus pesadillas… Draco Lucius Malfoy, no sabía muy bien lo que era el odio pero estaba segura que lo que sentía por Draco estaba muy cerca de serlo. No tenía caso negarse a sí misma que no pensaba en el chico, o vaya que lo hacía, de hecho gracias al rubio había descubierto su lado cruel y violento, aunque este solo se limitara a pensamiento y palabra, por ahora, claro con un pequeña excepción de una nariz rota en tercer año. Hermione no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al recordar aquel acontecimiento, aunque nunca se había considerado capas de agredir a alguien, disfruto mucho dándole lo que sin lugar a dudas el Slytherin llevaba mereciéndose desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Los pensamientos de la castaña fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de un maletín sobre la mesa en la que ella estudiaba, ni siquiera tuvo que levantar su vista para saber quién estaba parado frente a ella…su infierno personal acababa de llegar.

—Malfoy…— El tono de decepción en su voz daba a entender que más que un saludo aquello había sido una expresión de su desagrado.

—Vaya Granger ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo? Sera que eres pariente de Trelawney o es que estabas deseando verme ¿Piensas mucho en mi sabelotodo? — Draco se dispuso a molestar más a la chica que aún seguía sin levantar la vista, sabía que era fácil ponerla nerviosa aún más fácil que hacerla enfadar.

—Más de lo que debería — Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba la vista por primera vez para encontrarse con Draco que le miraba con una ceja levantada y el ligero rastro de una sonrisa burlona que empezaba asomarse —…Que te ahogas cuando duermes, te atragantas cuando comes o que sufres una horrible caída de tu escoba durante un juego de Quidditch que deja miles de asquerosos pedazos tuyos regados por todo el campo, lo normal ya sabes.

—Uy andamos con el humor un poco acido el día de hoy ¿no?

—Pfff ¿qué quieres Malfoy?

— ¿De ti? — El rubio la miro de arriba abajo —Nada la verdad, pero desgraciadamente estamos obligados realizar la estúpida investigación juntos…Otra cosa que hay que agradecerle a la estúpida profesora. Por cierto Granger no creí que fueras capaz de atreverte a jugarle un broma a un profesor, has sido una chica muy mala ¿Que diría McGonagall si se entera? O peor Dumbledore. —Draco se rio con ganas de la expresión que fue adoptando la chica con forme él hablaba.

— ¡Oh cállate! ¡Ha sido tu culpa!…yo solo…bueno…

—Granger, Granger aunque he de admitir que hacer tu vida miserable me produce placer…

—No la había notado fíjate… —Lo interrumpió la castaña pero se calló ante la mirada del chico.

—En fin no puedo tomar el crédito por esta hazaña, pero si llegas a encontrar al culpable dale mis más sinceras felicitaciones y agradecimientos me ha hecho el día.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y tu una estúpida rata de biblioteca, pero ese no es el punto ¿Qué haremos con el trabajo?

—Pues no se Malfoy, tú debes ser experto en el tema ¿no? Mortifagos, maldiciones etc… —Eso había sido un golpe bajo y Hermione lo sabía.

El "bueno humor "del rubio se disipo de inmediato, adopto una expresión seria y miro a Hermione severamente, vaya que estaba diferente este curso la sangre sucia en el pasado jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer una referencia sobre los antecedentes de su familia, porque ese comentario sin duda era por el hecho que el año pasado Potter había señalado a su padre como uno de los mortifagos que había recurrido a su llamado.

—Tienes razón Granger, sobre todo en maldiciones, tal vez quieras experimentar alguna para tener opinión de primera mano sobre lo que es capaz el hijo de un mortifago.

—Malfoy yo… —Hermione se había encogido ligeramente de hombros intimidados por como la voz del rubio había cambiado de su habitual estado de irritación hacia ella a uno de verdadera ira.

—Eso es lo que has avanzado en la investigación ¿no? Me los llevare, no te preocupes yo terminare el trabajo después de todo yo soy el experto —Draco le arrebato bruscamente los pergaminos de las manos y salió de la biblioteca hecho furia.

Hermione se quedó sentada viendo como desaparecía con una sensación de remordimiento, por un lado se sentía bien no haber salido tan mal ante las provocaciones del rubio, pero por otro lado admitía que había sobrepasado un límite, Malfoy a pesar de que se burlaba de su origen jamás se había metido directamente con sus padres tal vez era que los consideraba demasiado inferiores siquiera para mencionarlos pero lo que fuera lo agradecía porque no sabía de lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer a Malfoy si él los hubiera ofendido en algún comentario. Otra era que ella misma había discutido con Ron y Harry al decirles que no podían juzgar por iguales a los hijos de mortifagos que ellos no tenían la culpa de los errores de sus padres y eso era justo lo que había hecho.

Pansy entro a la habitación de Daphne visiblemente muy molesta, cuando una chica se interpuso en su camino.

—No puedes estar aquí —La chica que Pansy reconoció era de sexto año pero aun así no recordó su nombre se cruzó de brazos frente ella.

—… Guapa —Pansy hizo un mueca mientras le miraba — Ni siquiera sé quién eres, pero no querrás que lo averigüe, solo desintégrate o algo —Pansy la empujo con un hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la cama de su amiga. Daphne solo sonrió y le hizo espacio para que la chica literal se tirara en la cama.

— ¿Que tienes? —Le pregunto la rubia que desde que escucho la voz de su amiga en la habitación supo que algo había pasado.

—Longbottom… —Fue la única respuesta —Y tu ¿qué haces encerrada en tu habitación? Te he buscado por todo el colegio ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alfarero…

—Pfff ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—Bueno básicamente me ha agrupado en el mismo circulo que los seguidores de Lord Voldemort o en el grupo de los idiotas que no ven las pruebas de su regreso aunque estén en sus narices…y sinceramente no se cual es peor —La dos chicas bufaron molestas.

—Estúpidos Gryffindor.

—Lo sé —Daphne le dio la razón a su amiga — ¿Y a ti que te ha hecho Longbottom?

—El muy idiota se ha negado a hacer el trabajo el solo y me ha dejado hablando sola en el pasillo, ¡a mí! ¡Longbottom! ¿Puedes creerlo?— La chica alzaba las manos mientras aumentaba el volumen de su voz.

—Oh vamos Pans no esperabas que de verdad el chico hiciera lo que tú le ordenaras ¿o sí? ¡Le has molestado desde primero! aparte no creo que los Gryffindor sean susceptibles a tus encantos. Slytherin-Gryffindor nos repelemos por naturaleza.

—A ver en primer lugar ¡Siii, era justo lo que esperaba! En segundo lugar, oh vamos es Longbottom en inevitable no molestarlo y por ultimo pero más importante nadie escucha bien Dap nadie es inmune a mis encantos.

—Aja… ¿y entonces porque él se negó?

—Seguro porque iba la comadreja con el…pero cuando lo vea solo, lo hará ya verás.

—Pues yo lo dudo — Daphne se miró las uñas restándole importancia al asunto mientras Pansy la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Quieres apostar amiga? —Le dijo la pelinegra en un tono retador.

Daphne sonrió y miro a su amiga — ¿Qué quieres perder esta vez Pansy?

—No voy a perder te lo aseguro, pero para hacer más interesante la apuesta no será el trabajo lo que Longbottom hará, él va ser mi perrito faldero y cuando lo tenga comiendo de mi mano que será pronto quiero tus aretes de esmeralda que te dieron en navidad.

— ¿Estas muy segura no? Bien cuando pierdas yo quiero el collar que te dio Draco.

—Hecho —Las dos chicas se dieron la mano sellando el trato mientras se sonreían maliciosamente la una a la otra.

En una habitación mugrienta, con muebles rotos y poca iluminación que estaba justo arriba del pub "Cabeza de puerco" en Hogsmeade se encontraba Arcty revisando los últimos informes que sus infiltrados en el Ministerio de Magia le habían hecho llegar, de repente un figura de estatura media encapuchada atravesó la puerta tropezándose con la misma tela de su túnica, Arcty meneo la cabeza un poco divertido.

— ¿Porque tanta urgencia en esta reunión Tonks? — El hombre le hizo un ademan con la mano para que tomara asiento en el mullido sillón que se encontraba frente a él.

—La he cagado — La chica se dejó caer en el sillón mientras decía aquello esperando el sermón de su "Jefe" pero contra todo pronóstico escucho una carcajada limpia proveniente del susodicho.

—Lo siento me fue inevitable imaginar la cara de tu abuela materna ante el comportamiento tan peculiar y lenguaje florido de su primer nieta. —La chica solo rodo los ojos ante el cometario pero no pasó desapercibido el dato de que Arcty conocía o había convivido con sus abuelos maternos.

—Su repudiable primer y única nieta mestiza querrás decir— Tonks intento forzar para sacar un poco de información.

—Detalles—Pero Arcty solo se encogió de hombros —En fin, así que has tenido una pequeña y singular pelea con Dolores Umbridge en donde la has humillado y retado por igual consiguiendo así que amenace tu puesto como profesora en Hogwarts— Miro directamente a Tonks que se veía sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo has sabido todo? —Tonks lo miro entrecerrado los ojos —Tienes otro informante dentro ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que sí, me decepciona que no lo dedujeras antes —Arcty negó con la cabeza mientras volvía su vista a los informes.

—Pues súmala a la lista de decepciones de este día —Tonks frunció el ceño molesta consigo misma — Esa bruja me ha ganado, deje que me hiciera perder los estribos, debí controlarme.

— Sin duda el que te hubieras controlado hubiese sido una gran revelación sobre tu herencia, ahora confirmo que eres el tipo del Black que va a Gryffindor y defiende sus ideales a capa y espada y no el tipo de Black que va a Slytherin y consigue lo que quiere de una forma mucho más sutil. — Tonks bufo pero no pudo comentar nada pues la mirada melancólica que Arcty trasmitía cuando dijo aquello se lo impidió. — Sin embargo, yo contaba con que no te quedaras callada, has dado un gran paso.

— ¿De qué hablas? La he jodido y esa maldita bruja cara de sapo me echara de Hogwarts.

— Mi dulce y querida Nymphadora — Arcty se detuvo solo para mirar como Tonks entrecerraba los ojos en torno a él al mencionar su nombre — Eres una chica realmente talentosa, pero debes aprender a sacar esa vena calculadora y fría que todos los Black incluso los más nobles de corazón como tu madre poseen. Has defendido a Potter y Granger, y aunque tengo claro que lo hubieras hecho por cualquier alumno han sido nada más y nada menos que dos de tus objetivos — El entendimiento se iba dibujando en la cara de Tonks mientras Arcty proseguía— debes utilizar los recientes acontecimientos para …

— Acercarme a ellos…

— Exacto, ganándote la confianza de esos dos tienes prácticamente ganada la de todo el grupo, solo faltaría nuestro Slytherin

— Si, sobre eso…veras, he tenido unas complicaciones.

— Bueno, hacerlo que pidiera disculpas a una hija de muggles por supuesto de te traería complicaciones— Tonks no puedo interpretar el mirada que le dirigía Arcty pero no se contuvo de sonreír al recordar la pequeña humillación que le había hecho pasar al rubio.

— Alguien debía enseñarle modales a mi querido primo ¿no es así? Todo sea por la familia — Tonks agrando su sonrisa y Arcty no puedo más que unirse a ella.

— Familia o no, no dejes que cosas ajenas a ustedes interfieran en tu misión, él es uno de tus objetivos— Arcty tomo un tono más serio— Según mis recientes informes las cosas en Hogwarts cambiaran drásticamente, al parecer el ministro tomara medidas severas contra Dumbledore.

— ¿Sigue negándose a creer que Voldemort está de vuelta?

—Es más que eso, cree fervientemente que todo es un invento de Dumbledore para apoderarse del Ministerio.

—Pero qué clase de tontería es esa, si Dumbledore quisiera ser ministro de magia solo tendría que hacer un llamado a la sociedad mágica para que esta en automático pidiera su incorporación, no habría necesidad de montar un teatro.

—La lógica no es el fuerte de Fudge, por un lado esta aterrado que Voldemort de verdad este de regreso y por otro es consciente de la popularidad de Dumbledore entre los magos, cualquier iniciativa por parte de Dumbledore será por bien tomada. Es por eso que pretende atacarlo desde la raíz.

—Por eso ha infiltrado a Dolores Umbridge ¿Pero que pretende hacer? — Tonks había dejado su relajada personalidad adoptando un semblante más serio ante la información que le estaban dando.

—Eso nos lleva a un problema que no tenía previsto — Arcty le entrego los papeles que el revisaba cuando llego — Son los antecedentes de Umbridge, como puedes observar tiene un postura firme contra los nacidos de muggle, mestizos, criaturas mágicas etc…Ha apoyado las diversas iniciativas para reducir la libertad de estos seres, sin ensuciarse las manos por supuesto, ella cree que la forma de devolver el poder absoluto a los magos sangre pura es la temprana instrucción en los jóvenes magos, Fudge le ha dado carta abierta para implementar dichas prácticas en Hogwarts aunque aún no es oficial puesto que ni siquiera los profesores lo saben.

—Pero como se le ocurre al ministro de magia darle a esa sádica bruja el cuidado de un montón de niños ¡Ha lastimado a 3 alumnos!

—Estoy enterado de eso y es precisamente lo que me preocupa, ha procedido de una manera agresiva contra la integridad física de magos menor edad cuando aún no tiene el control total de Hogwarts ¿De qué será capaz cuando sea oficial todo?

— ¿Y qué haremos? —La chica miraba seriamente preocupada a su jefe después de haber analizado los informes.

—Vamos contra reloj Tonks, dudo mucho que Umbridge no pida tu destitución en cuanto tome absoluto control de la dirección, así que debemos apresurar las cosas— El mago saco de su túnica una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro y la deposito en las manos de la muchacha — Has llegar a cada uno de tus objetivos de manera anónima el contenido de esta caja.

— ¿Qué hay dentro? —La metamorfomaga miraba con curiosidad dicha caja.

—La primera llamada para STELLA.

Horas más tarde cuando todos los alumnos habían acabado de cenar y se dirigían a sus respectivas casas los dos grupos, serpientes y leones, tuvieron un encuentro mientras los Gryffindor esperaban en la entrada del gran comedor a que Luna se reuniera con ellos y los Slytherin salían. Extrañamente aunque se encontraron frente a frente esta vez no hubo insultos, al parecer todos iban demasiado distraídos en sus propias preocupaciones como para aprovechar una pele antes de dormir.

Por un lado dos serpientes aún se sentían ofendidas con ciertos Gryffindor por sus comportamientos prejuiciosos, otra ideaba la mejor manera de dominar a un león, mientras otra más tenía una ligera sensación de molestia que no supo interpretar al percatarse que la peculiar Ravenclaw no se encontraba dentro del grupo de sus archienemigos. Niguna de las serpientes fue cociente del tiempo que habían pasado frente a los Gryffindor hasta que una soñadora voz los saco a todos de pensamientos.

— ¡Oh genial! ¿Iremos todos a dar el paseo nocturno? —El cuello de Theo se torció dolorosamente al reprimir el impulso de voltear al escuchar la voz de Luna.

—Pfff escuchen a la loca… — Draco paso su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Pansy mientras decía aquello y empezaba a caminar seguido por todos los demás.

Cuando iban a unos metros de distancia Theo se permitió voltear para encontrase una escena que no le agrado para nada, Longbottom tomaba de la mano a Luna, dirigiéndola a un lugar donde obviamente no se encontraba la sala de Ravenclaw.

Una vez que llego a su habitación empezó a pelear con su baúl hasta terminar pateándolo. Draco lo observo en silencio al igual que Blaise, pero fue el rubio el que se animó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa Theoc

—Nada que sea de tu puta incumbencia —Y con esto el chico se encerró en el cuarto de baño con un portazo.

Draco y Blaise se miraron extrañados, no es que Theo fuera el alma de fiestas el tipo social y carismático, ese era Blaise pero tampoco era el tipo gruñón, arrogante y prepotente…ese era Draco. Theo era un punto medio entre los dos y a pesar de no ser muy efusivo trataba de tener una repuesta amable y neutral para todo o por lo menos con sus amigos, por eso ambos chicos sabían que algo muy serio debía haber hecho enojar a Theo para comportarse así. De igual forma lo dejaron pasar por el momento pues sabían que el chico no hablaría de lo que le molestara hasta que el quisiera contarles, si es que algún día quería.

El rubio empezó acomodar su cama para dormir cuando un pequeño recuadro negro sobresaliendo debajo de sus almohadas llamo su atención, instintivamente volteo a ver a Blaise para ver si él también se había encontrado algo similar pero el moreno ya hacia acostado en su camada intentando conciliar el sueño.

Draco tomo el recuadro para examinarlo era rectangular, delgado como un pergamino y negro no había absolutamente nada en el. Aun así a Draco le pareció extraño pues no pertenecía a él y recordaba que antes de ir a cenar nada se encontraba sobre su cama. Cuando el rubio empezó jugar el rectángulo entre sus dedos, seis letras color violeta empezaron aparecer hasta formar una palabra "STELLA" se pudo leer por unos segundos después desaparecieron mientras la imagen de un hombre sobre un trono y en la mano un cetro con una cruz en la punta se hacía nítida sobre la tarjeta.

—L'Empereur — Draco se había sentado de golpe en cuanto había reconocido la carta de tarot.

De la siete cartas que fueron entregadas esa noche solo dos personas identificaron a donde pertenecían, curiosamente la otra persona en identificarlas fue Hermione y aún más curioso fue que la carta perteneciente al tarot que recibiera fuera L'Impératrice. Sin embargo fue el rubio Slytherin el único que entendió el verdadero mensaje detrás de aquella carta.

En la antigüedad era muy común mandarse mensajes secretos entre aliados, dejando cartas de tarot en las pertenencias de a quien quisieran hacer llegar el mensaje de que estaban bien, pequeñas claves que pasaran desapercibidas para los demás o entre enemigos para hacerle saber a su rival en forma de advertencia que se encontraba más cerca de lo que creía, cualquiera de las dos opciones que fuera en esta ocasión Draco sabía que estaba siendo vigilado el problema sería averiguar si era por amigos o enemigos.

* * *

 _ **L'Empereur - El emperador**_

 _ **L'Impératrice- La emperatriz**_

 **Hola de nuevo chicas, lo se volví a** **tardar mucho en actualizar x: es que entre las terapias de rehabilitación e integrarme nuevamente a mi trabajo muggle no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y como siempre quiero que me digan que les pareció por favor sus reviews son mi medicina para recuperarme mas rápido ... ok no pero me alegrarían mucho.**

 **Bueno algunas aclaraciones cada uno de los chicos que mencione en el primer capitulo recibieron una carta de tarot dependiendo de las características de cada uno en el siguiente capitulo sabrán cual fue la que le toco a cada quien, esta idea esta relaciona con el as que varias películas lo utilizan los criminales como sello dejando la carta en la escena del crimen.**

 **Yo se que quieren ver mas Dramione así que perdón por no poner mucho este capitulo pero ahora si para el otro habrá mucho mas lo prometo como les había contado habra otras parejas aparte de las muy famosas Dramione, Thuna y Binny ¿alguna quiere adivinar cuales seran** **? creo que revele mucho en este capitulo xD igual espero que me digan que les parece esas otras parejas.**

 **SALUDOS !**


End file.
